Owned
by rockerchick16
Summary: In a world were money means everything. Kagome struggles between taking care of her father and herself. With her father in debt, Kagome gets owned by Inuyasha until her father can pay him back. Sequel is up titled Operation: Sex You Up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters. I do own Nathaniel.**

**Chapter 1: Owned**

Sighing she walked down the street

Kagome headed to her father, Nathaniel's, house. He had called her early that day asking for help. She knew perfectly that he needed money. Every time she would help him, he would gamble the money away. She told herself that she would stop helping him, but never did.

'And yet I still complain and lecture him about it,' she thought sighing.

Kagome reached his house and found a black Mustang parked in front of the house. Unlocking the door she walked in, this time determined to tell him she was done with him.

"Nathaniel, I'm here," Kagome called out closing the door behind her. She took off her coat and placed it on the rack near the door.

When she did not received a replay she walked into the living room and found Nathaniel sitting on the couch, but he was not alone. Across from him was a man wearing a white dress shirt under a black vest. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow with a pair of black dress pants and black shoes. She gazed at his face and let out a small gasp. On his long silver white and a pair of small triangle ears were perched on top of his head, but that's not what caused the gasp to escape from her lips. It was his eyes. They were an amber color that seemed at a gaze could see into your soul.

"Kagome, thank you for coming," Nathaniel said smiling. He walked over to her smiling gently. "This right here is-"

"Inuyasha Takahashi," the young man said standing up and walking over to Kagome. He gave her a gentle smile and shook her hand. She blushed and looked down.

'Why do I feel…'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Takahashi." She turned to her father. "May I have a word with you alone Nathaniel."

"Actually, I would like to finish my business here," Inuyasha said.

"What exactly is your business here," asked Kagome gazing at her father. He stood next to her with his head bowed down. "Nathaniel owes you money doesn't he?"

"Kagome," Nathaniel began, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"How much does he owe you?"

"Five hundred thousand dollars," Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome gaped and turned back to Nathaniel.

"What the hell did you do, gambled it all away." She thought about walking out and letting him get what he deserved.

'But you'll never forgive yourself.'

"Kagome please help me out this last time," he begged. "I promise to never do it again."

"That's what you said the last time," she sighed. "I don't have that kind of money anyway." Nathaniel's face fell. "Is there something else that we can do other than give you the money Mr. Takahashi?" she asked turning back to Inuyasha.

"An exchange of something of equal value should settle things. I will hold on to it until you give me the money or I can keep it."

"But I don't have anything that is worth that much," Nathaniel said panicking.

"Well, then you have to face the consequences," he began to walk up to Nathaniel, but Kagome stepped in the way. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. Please there has to be something we can agree on," Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha looked her up and down.

"Maybe there is," he said smiling. Kagome stepped back.

"What do you mean," she asked hesitantly, but he ignored her.

"Give me your daughter and we'll call it even until I get the money."

"What! You can't just auction me off like that. I'm a person." She said fuming.

"Kagome, can I speak to you for a second," Nathaniel said walking to the hall. Reluctantly, Kagome followed.

"You agree with him don't you?"

"Look, you have nothing to worry about with Inuyasha. I promise to get the money."

"I can't believe this." Kagome threw her hands in the air. "And you call yourself a man."

"Kagome please don't do this."

"Do what," she said back.

"I'm still your father and you will respect me!"

"Ha! Since when have you ever been my father Nathaniel? If anything, I'm the one taking care of you. Every time you call me for help I come to the rescue. If you really are my father, then you wouldn't agree to this. If you really think I am so precious to you, then you wouldn't trade me off!" By now Kagome was enraged, just the thought of how her own father thought of her mad her sick.

"Kagome-"

She laughed and walked out to Inuyasha. "Fine," she said to him. "I'll go with you." She turned to Nathaniel. "He may not care for me, but I still care for him." Inuyasha smiled and looked at Nathaniel.

"It's a shame you don't treat her with respect, but don't worry I will. Let's us leave than." Kagome followed Inuyasha out with Nathaniel trailing behind them. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and she went in. Before she could close the door, Nathaniel called out.

"I promise to get the money," that was the last she heard before Inuyasha drove off. She sighed.

'This is what I get for letting him run me,' she thought.

"Mr. Takahashi -"

"Please call me Inuyasha."

"Mr. Takahashi, can you stop by my house please. I would like to get a few things."

"Okay," she gave him her address and was at her house in no time. He followed her inside.

"I've never seen such a small house."

"Thanks," she said dryly and opened the door. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," he said gazing at the photos on her living room table. She went off to her room and began packing some clothes.

"My life isn't mine anymore," Kagome said out loud to herself. Going to her dresser she pulled out a picture of her deceased mother. "Mom, I wish you were here. Maybe you would know what to do." She carefully placed the picture in her suitcase along with her journal. Grabbing her suitcase, she dragged it to the living room and found Inuyasha going through her photo album.

"You were so cute when you were a baby," Inuyasha said showing her the picture of her when she was 3 and playing in a blow up pool. Blushing she took the album out of his hands.

"Can we go now?"

"Why are you in such hurry?" he asked smiling. "Eager to let me have my way with you." Quickly she headed out the door.

"You wish, let's go so we can set some ground rules." He laughed following her.

"Why do we need ground rules Kitten?"

"Don't call me that," he placed her suitcase in his trunk while she climbed in the car.

"I can call you whatever I want Kitten," he said starting the car and driving off. "You still didn't answer my question?"

"What was it again?" Kagome said absently.

"Why do we need ground rules? If I'm not mistaken I own you know."

"Not for long."

"So you have faith in your old man?"

"No," she said snorting.

"Than what is it then?"

"I'm not an easy person to live with. Soon you're going to get tired of me and not want me around anymore."

"Ha! Do you honestly believe that? I hope not." he smiled at her. "I doubt that I would ever want to do that. I think your company will be quite amusing." She stuck her tongue out, but he just laughed. "You've just made my day."

"To bad I can't say the same thing," she said sweetly.

"Just for you, you can make some rules."

"Good," she said nodding.

"Only three so you better make them good," he said grinning. She sighed.

'Mom, what have I gotten myself into,' she looked at him. 'Than again, it might not be that bad to live with a hottie. Guess there are some ups and downs to the situation. I just have to go with it.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters. I do own Raiza and Zeinzu.**

**Chapter 2: Ground Rules**

They arrived at Inuyasha's house and Kagome looked in awe.

"This is my home," Inuyasha said smiling.

"This place makes my house look like a piece of crap," Kagome grumbled getting out of the car. "How many room are there," Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Wow, are you as dumb as you look," he chuckled.

"You're so mean kitten," he said trying to sound hurt.

"Whatever," they entered the houses and were greeted by his butler.

"Good evening sir," he said bowing.

"Hey Zeinzu," Inuyasha said handing his coat to him. "This is our guess Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to me you," Kagome said smiling.

"The pleasure is all mines," he smiled back.

"Could you get her suitcase out of the car?"

"As you wish," bowing again, he went to take care of his task. A young girl walked in.

"Master Inuyasha, what can I do for you," she said smiling.

"This is Kagome. Could you prepare a room for our guest Raiza." Raiza looked over at Kagome and smiled.

"Yes Master Inuyasha," she walked away. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," at that moment her stomach growled. She blushed and looked away.

"I take that as a yes," he said smiling. "Come on," he led her so a small office.

"This place looks nice and cozy," Kagome said sitting on the desk.

"I'll be right back. You can get started on your three ground rules," he said using air quotes for ground rules. "Remember, only three," he left closing the door behind him.

"I think he's mocking me," Kagome said angrily. Deciding to leave it alone she looked around for some paper and a pen. After finding them, she sat down in the chair behind the desk and began writing. "I have to make these good." She titled her paper:

**Ground rules**

She stopped to think. Smiling she wrote:

_1. No touching without permission._

_2. No pet names_

She crossed that out.

"No matter whatI tell him, I doubt he would stop calling me Kitten," she said sighing. She jotted down two more rules as Inuyasha walked in.

"Miss me," he said grinning. He carried a plate of food with him. Her mouth watered as he sat the plate in front of her and stood in front of the desk. It was covered with a nice juicy stake, mash potatoes, green beans and a roll.

"You wish," she said quickly grabbing the plate before he could take it away. He grabbed the paper.

"You have such wonderful handwriting," she rolled her eyes and dug in the food. He laughed. "What's this you crossed out? No pet names," he laughed again.

"You know, it's not funny," she mumbled with her mouth filled with food.

"Yes it is," he read on. "Allowed to leave? Why would you need to leave?"

"Unlike some people, I have a REAL job that I can't afford to lose. Not everyone is filthy rich," she said rolling her eyes.

"True." He said nonchalantly.

"Conceited bastard." She mumbled.

"Am not," he pouted.

"Whatever you say," she turned her attention back to her food.

"Anyway I'll think about letting you leave," she stopped eating.

"If you say no, I'm just going to leave anyway."

"You can't do that because I own you."

"I still have to work," she argued back.

"While you're here I will get you whatever you need."

"So I'm your prisoner here?"

"More or less," he said never looking away from the paper.

"Jerk."

"Thank you."

"Finish reading the rules ass."

"Someone's upset," he mumbling reading on. "No touching without permission? That's not fair," he whined.

"Life isn't fair," she said smiling.

"I don't like your rules," he said pouting.

"To bad," he ripped the paper in half.

"What the hell did you do that for!" she said fuming.

"I said I didn't like your rules."

"You son of a bi-"

"How about this," he said interrupting her. "No doing anything without a reason." She thought about it.

"I guess," she muttered out.

"Good," he leaned forward and kissed her. She jumped out chair covering her mouth with her hand.

"Why did you do that?!" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Because I wanted to," he said grinning.

"T-that's not a reason!"

"On the contrary it is. I said it had to be reason. I didn't say it had to be a good reason or be an actually reason. Didn't you tell your parents whenever you did something it was because you wanted to?"

"You," she glared. "You set this up."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kitten," he said innocently. Before she could say anything the door opened.

"The room is ready Master Inuyasha and Zeinzu placed the suitcase in there," Raiza said bowing.

"Excellent, could you show Kagome to her room please."

"Yes Master," Kagome walked over to Raiza. "Please follow me," Kagome glared at Inuyasha before living.

Taking the vacant seat, Inuyasha smiled. "This is gonna be fun," he said.

Kagome followed Raiza quietly. 'That conniving, pig headed jerk tricked me,' she thought furiously. 'And to think I was going to trust him. He's going to pay big time.'

"Here we are," Raiza said interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "This is the best room in the mansion," she opened the door and Kagome followed her.

"Thank you," she looked on the bed and found her suitcase.

"If you need anything, just use the phone and dial 322. Someone will answer and take care of it," Kagome nodded. "I hope you'll enjoy your say here."

"I hope so to, although I might end up killing your master out of annoyance." Raiza laughed.

"Master Inuyasha is a wonderful person. It's been awhile since he brought of over a woman."

"Why, does he prefer men," Raiza laughed again and this time Kagome laughed as well.

"You being here might help Master Inuyasha," she said leaving.

'I wonder what she meant by that,' Kagome thought. She yawned and placed her suitcase on the floor. She stretched and laid across the bed. She touched her lips. 'That jerk took my first kissed. I can't believe it! From now on I have to be on my guard.' She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I wonder what I'll do tomorrow," she said as she drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. I do own Raiza and Zeinzu.**

**Chapter 3: Pay back is a …**

Kagome stretched and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked around recalling what yesterday.

"That's right, I agreed to be owned," she said sighing. "This must be the dumbest thing I ever done." She got out of bed and took a shower remembering what happened once she arrived at the mansion.

"Stupid jerk tricked me," stepping out of shower, Kagome dried herself off and dressed quickly. "He's gonna get it," she smiled to herself thinking of a plan. A gentle knock was heard and she answered the door.

"Good morning Kagome," Raiza said smiling.

"Good morning Raiza, what can I do for you?"

"Master Inuyasha requests you join him for breakfast."

"And if I say no?"

"He'll come get you."

"Fine," she sighed closing her door and following her down to the dining room. Inuyasha was sitting at the table with a grin on his face. The food was already on the table.

'He's up to something,' she thought.

"Good morning Kitten," he said.

"Whatever," she grumbled sitting down and began eating.

"I have something for you," he walked over to her.

"I don't want it."

"You have no choice, but to accept it," he held out a small box.

She took it and opened it. "What the hell is this? Are you trying to be funny?" Inside was a black choker necklace with a bell in the front.

Inuyasha smiled, "Now I'll know where you are all the time."

"I'm not wearing this."

"You have no choice."

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can," Kagome thought for awhile weighing her options. Sighing, she gave up and put it on.

"Happy now?"

He tapped the bell smiling. "Very," he took his seat and began eating. "How about I show you around the place?"

"Why," she asked suspiciously.

"I thought you might want to see the place."

'This could be the perfect opportunity to get my revenge,' she thought.

"Okay, can we go now?"

"Of course," he stood up and she followed. "This might take all day."

"I don't care; I got nothing better to do." He showed her every room. The music room, the art room, and many others. He then took her outside.

"This is the garden."

"Wow, this is one huge garden." There was an artificial hill covered with pines, White oak, and other trees. At the boundary of the garden, evergreens such as chinquapin and thick-stemmed bamboo screened an iron tower and buildings located around the back yard to create a serene, mini-cosmos. The garden featured a wide range of deciduous broad-leaf trees such as Japanese maple and white oak to produce a lighter ambience of a Musashino copse.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go back inside." Once inside again, he showed her to the pool area.

"You have an indoor pool?"

"Yep, there's a Jacuzzi in over there."

"Wow," he walked over the edge of the pool. She followed behind him.

"This pool is kept in tip top shape."

"So I can get in it whenever?"

"Yea."

She grinned, "Even now?"

"Yep," she pushed him laughing. Once he surfaced he glared at her.

"Are you enjoying your swing," she made sure she wasn't in reaching distance.

"I should have known you would do something like this," he said climbing out.

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it," she laughed.

"Your right," he slowly walked up to her.

She stopped laughing and began to back up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge," he said grinning.

"No!" she turned around and ran to the door. Before she could reached it he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she kicked and screamed, but he never let her go. He stood over the pool and dropped her. She surfaced screaming.

"Don't you just love payback?" he chuckled walking off.

"This isn't over yet! This is only the beginning," she called out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company only Zeinzu and Raiza.**

**Chapter 4: Work**

Kagome walked to her room dripping wet. She dried off and changed her clothes deciding to stay in her room the rest of the day. "Stupid Inuyasha making a fool out of me," grumbled to herself. Her revenge back fired. Sighing she laid on her bed and closed her eyes fingering the choker that she was forced to wear. "I swear he's trying to kill me." a gentle knock was on the door before it opened.

Zeinzu stepped in bowing. "Good evening Lady Kagome."

"Hey Zeinzu," she said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Master Inuyasha asked me to drive you to work."

"Oh," she sat up. "I forgot about work," she glanced at the time. "If we leave now I can make it on time."

'I guess he's not such a jerk after all,' she thought to herself.

"Lady Kagome, do you need time to change?"

"No, we can leave now," she put on her shoes and followed him out. Down stairs she came face to face with Inuyasha.

"I thought I heard you coming," he said chuckling.

'Since he's letting me go to work, I'm gonna be nice to him,' she thought to herself taking a deep breath.

"I know," she said smiling.

He stared in shock. "No smart comment?"

"No since you're letting me go to work."

"Okay," he looked at her suspiciously.

"Bye," she followed Zeinzu out.

"We'll be taking the limo Lady Kagome," Zeinzu said walking over to the limo

"Please just call me Kagome. Lady Kagome makes me sound old."

He chuckled while opening the door. "As you wish," she nodded climbing in. Zeinzu climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Do you know where to go?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha told me the address."

'I wonder how he found out,' she thought. Shrugging she smiled. 'At least I won't see Inuyasha.'

**Twenty minutes later**

Zeinzu pulled up behind the building. Kagome stepped out stretching.

"It's great to be at work again. I guess this will be my only sanctuary." She looked at the building, her job. She worked as a waitress at The Four Souls club. She turned to Zeinzu. "Thanks for the ride. Are you going to pick me up?"

"Someone else will be picking you up," he drove off. She walked in the building and to her locker.

"Hey Kagome."

She turned around smiling. "Hi Sango," her best friend walked up to her.

"I saw you coming out of a limo. What's up with that? You have a boyfriend?"

Kagome sighed. "No I-"

"Who has a boyfriend," Kagome groaned as Ayame walked over.

"Kagome does, didn't you see her come out that limo?"

"Who is he?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said grabbing her notepad and pen.

"Then who gave that necklace," Sango asked.

She looked down. 'Damn, I forgot about that.'

"Do I have to explain now," she whined.

"I guess not," Ayame said. "You can tell us after work."

"Fine," the trio made their way to their stations. Putting on a smile Kagome prepared herself for her tedious tasks ahead.

**Hours Later**

Kagome sat at the bar exhausted. It was had been one of those rear busy nights. She glanced at the time.

'11 o'clock, where is my ride,' she wanted to leave before she had to explain things to Sango and Ayame. She sighed in annoyance looking for Raiza. 'I wonder if it's even her.'

"Kagome, there's someone looking for you," Sango said walking over to her.

"Where?"

"Over there," she looked where Sango pointed and gasped. "What's the matter? That's your boyfriend?"

"No," she said flatly. "I can't believe he's here." Inuyasha was standing around a group of women smiling.

"Isn't that guy a major hottie," Ayame said sighing.

"More like a devil," Kagome said snorting.

"Why would you say that? He's more like a god."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't think he spotted me yet. I'm going through the back."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"We got time." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Well I-"

"Kitten!" a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She was pulled against the person.

Looking up she sighed. 'Too late for my escape,' she thought to herself sadly.

"What are you doing here," she asked pulling away from him.

"I'm here to pick you up."

"Zeinzu could have picked me up."

"But I wanted to."

"Kagome," Ayame said smiling. "You're being rude." She walked up to Inuyasha. "I'm Ayame and this is Sango."

Taking her hand he kissed it. "It's a pleasure to me you."

"Did you give Kagome that choker?"

"Yes I did," he grinned jingling the bell. Kagome stepped back glaring.

"Aww, that's so cute. How long have you two been dating," asked Sango.

"We're not-"

"Since yesterday," Inuyasha interrupted pulling Kagome to him again and kissing her cheek.

"You two make a cute couple," Ayame said.

"But-"

"Thank you. I wish we could stay and chat, but we have to get going." Inuyasha dragged Kagome outside.

She pulled away. "How could you lie like that?"

"Like what?" he walked over to his car.

"You told my friends that we are dating."

"So," he said not getting the point. She got in the car slamming her door.

"We are not and I repeat NOT dating."

"Of course we are," he grinned.

"Says who?"

"Me, since I-" she held up her hand knowing what he was about to say.

'Just had to rub that detail in my face,' she thought frowning.

"Look Kitten, you are whatever I want you to be."

"You're such a jerk."

"You'll learn to love me," he said smiling driving back to the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company only Zeinzu and Raiza.**

**Chapter 5: The past**

Kagome yawned snuggling closer to the rock hard chest. 'Wait, chest?' She opened her eyes and found a pair of ember eyes staring at her.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH," she sat up one the bed, but fell off in the process.

"Morning Kitten," Inuyasha said smiling. "Nice pj's," she looked downed gasping. The only think that was covering here was a small halter top that said "Touch them, I dare you," with a pair of red bikini underwear on. She grabbed the covers to hide herself.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here," he got out the bed. He was sporting only a pair of sweat pants.

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"You didn't feel that way holding me," he said grinning.

"You can't use that against me."

"Yes I can since you said my name in your sleep." She blushed remembering the exotic dream she had of him.

'Damn him,' she thought.

"I was dreaming about how I slowly killed you."

"Whatever you say," he chuckled.

"Could you please leave?"

"Sure, make sure you come down or breakfast," he left smiling and whistling down the hall.

"This was going to happen sooner or later." She got off the follow and prepared herself for day.

After eating breakfast with her obnoxious host, she went outside to the garden. Fortunately for her Inuyasha had business to attend to and she had the day all to herself.

"Finally, some alone time," she said sighing and sitting under one of the many trees around her. "This place is so relaxing." She closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber.

XXX

"So Nathaniel, what is it that you want? More money" Inuyasha asked sitting down in a chair. Nathaniel called him to talk. At first he was reluctant to see him, but knew he had to.

"How is Kagome doing," Nathaniel asked hesitantly.

"She's fine; we're having so much fun together. I don't understand why you care so much." He drawled out.

"She's my daughter. Of course I would care about her."

"If you cared about her, then you would have never agreed to let me have her."

"There was no other w-"

Inuyasha through his head back laughing; "You could have taken your punishment like a real man. I was surprise that your daughter agreed as well. She cares about you when you don't care about her."

"I do care about her."

"Doesn't seem like it to. I bet you don't even have a third of the money." Nathaniel didn't reply. "I've heard what you did to her when she was younger." He said with hatred dripping in every word. Just remembering made him sick to his stomach.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Inuyasha looked at him in disgust. "You make me sick. You don't even acknowledge the fact that you hurt your own daughter; that you willingly let someone take away her innocence just because you didn't want them to kill you. Even though that happened to her, she still comes back to you; helping you when you need it. They should have killed you," Inuyasha stood up. "Don't worry; I'll never do anything like that to Kagome. I'll treat her with respect unlike you, a crappy excuse of a father." He walked away. All he wanted to do was go home and hold Kagome.

Nathaniel looked at his retreating form. Finally, he got up and left. Tears formed in his eyes as he made his way to his car. 'No one will ever understand what I had to do,' he thought sadly.

XXX

"_Daddy, why are we here," asked a five year old Kagome. Nathaniel and Kagome stood outside near a back alley. It was the middle of the night and Kagome was shaking with fear. Lately her father had been acting strange. He would often stay away from home late and come back sometime early the next day. _

_"Do as I tell you." Nathaniel said completely ignoring her._

_"But-"_

_"No buts," a group of men walked up to them._

_"Where's our money," one said._

_"Look, I don't have it."_

_"You had two weeks!" One of the men stepped forward._

_"Daddy, I don't like these people," Kagome said holding on Nathaniel's pants leg. "Can we leave?"_

_"We'll who is this little girl," the one in the black coat asked kneeing down to her level._

_"She's my daughter."_

_He grinned. "Let me have your daughter and we'll call it even."_

_"Daddy I don't-"_

_"Fine," little Kagome looked at him in horror. He looked away from her._

_"NO!" the man grabbed her._

_"Kagome, you will do this if you love your father," he said. Kagome looked at her father with tears in her eyes. She let the man take her in the alley. She watched as her father turned his back away from them. The group of men grinned down at her._

_"This is gonna be fun."_

_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

XXX

Kagome woke up screaming. Tears can down her face and she was shaking violently.

"Kagome," arms encircled her. "It's okay, I'm here." Not know who it was, she griped on them for dear life crying her eyes out. After awhile she looked up and saw that it was Inuyasha. "It's okay Kagome. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them." He gently wiped her tears and pulled her close, never letting her go.

'Why is he being so…' instead of pulling away, she let him hold her.

Before she knew it, she was in her bed still in Inuyasha's arms.

"I'll be right back," he said kissing her head. He let go and left the room.

Kagome sat up, "I let him see me cry," she said to herself. "I let him see me break down."

Inuyasha walked back in with a glass of water. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she took the glass and drunk the water. After she was done, they were engulfed in silence.

"Kagome-"

"Please don't say anything. I'm sorry you had to see me cry."

"Kagome," he sighed and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," she whispered.

"Don't shut me out. Tell me why you were crying."

"It was nothing." Her stomach tightened at the lie.

"I'm here for you; all you have to do is talk to me." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I can't," tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Kagome-"

"Just hold me," and that's what he did. He held her as she drifted off to sleep. The nightmare did not plague her the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company, only Zeinzu and Raiza.**

**Chapter 6: Brother**

Kagome woke up to the sun shining down on her face. She opened her eyes and she smiled when she saw Inuyasha sleeping.

'He can be kind when wants to,' she thought. She watched as he slept enjoying the scene. 'He's so cute,' she stroked his cheek. To busy daydreaming, she didn't realize he was gazing at her.

"Kitten, are you trying to have you way with me," he said meekly.

'Only when he's sleeping,' she glared at him.

"Do you always have to be such an ass," She rolled over climbing out of bed.

"I'm sorry; I'll let you touch me in my sleep next time."

She blushed and looked away. "You were awake?"

"Yep, if I didn't open my eyes, would you have continued?"

"…"

"Now you won't answer." He climbed out of the bed and walked over to her. "How are you now? Do you feel better?"

"Yea," she looked down. "T-thank you for staying with me."

"I'm glad I did. When you are ready to talk, let me know."

"How can I trust you?"

"I don't know," he left. Sighing, she got herself ready and walked out. She heard a crashing noise as she made her way down the steps. Quickening her pace, she made her way to the living room. She halted laughing. Inuyasha was on the floor and there was a little girl sitting on top of him.

"I got you now Uncle Yashie," the little girls said laughing. A man picked up the little girl. "Daddy, did you see me?" he nodded smiling.

"Yes I did," she laughed again and spotted Kagome.

"Uncle Yashie, who is dat," she said pointing to Kagome.

"Who is that is what you mean." Her father said.

"This is Kagome." Inuyasha got up off the floor.

"Hi Auntie Kaggie."

"Wait I'm not-"

"Yep," he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "This here is your Auntie Kaggie." Kagome elbowed him in the side. "Kagome this is Rin and her dad, my older brother, Sesshomaru." Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru. He resembled Inuyasha, his silver white hair reached the end of his butt, he had pointed ears instead of ones on the top of his head. His eyes were amber as well. He was wearing a business suit.

"Hi," she said timidly, he nodded.

'For some reason, he scares me,' she thought shivering.

"Master Inuyasha, breakfast is ready." Raiza said walking in.

"Let's eat," Inuyasha said walking off with Kagome beside him.

"Why would you say that to her," she said whispering.

"I didn't want to crush her dream." She shook her head. After the made it to the dinner hall, they eat in silence, everyone but little Rin.

"You're really pretty Auntie Kaggie," she said smiling up at her. Kagome's heart melted as she gazed at her.

"You're so cute," Kagome said laughing.

Rin's eyes shined. "Thank you."

Inuyasha stood up followed by Sesshomaru. "Kagome, could you watch Rin while I talk to my brother."

"I don't know."

"We can play together Auntie Kaggie," Kagome sighed, but nodded.

"Thank you," once they were gone, Kagome turned her attention to Rin.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to show you my toy room!" Rin hoped out of her chair and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"You have a toy room?"

"Uncle Yashie gave it to me so I can play whenever I come over." She said dragging her up stairs she smiled.

"For some reason I am not surprise."

Rin stopped in front of a door and opened. "This is my toy room." There were different toys everywhere, from stuffed animals to Barbie dolls.

"Wow, you have a lot of toys."

Rin nodded vigorously. "Let's play."

XXX

"Why do you have Nathaniel's daughter here," Sesshomaru asked getting straight to the point. They were in Inuyasha's office.

"How did you know that?"

"She's looks just like him."

"Oh, well she is here because I wanted her here."

"Inuyasha-"

"I don't want to get into detail. Besides I'll bore you to death."

"Enlighten me," sighing Inuyasha began to tell him the whole story.

XXX

Rin and Kagome sat on the floor brushing the hair of one of her many dolls.

"Rin is such a pretty name," Kagome said trying to start up a conversation.

"Thank you, daddy named me," she said proudly.

"Your dad is very…interesting."

"He wasn't always my daddy." Kagome stopped brushing and looked at Rin as she continued. "My mommy didn't want me anymore so he took me in."

"Do you know why you mom didn't want you." She shook her head. "It's okay though. Now you have a daddy that wants you."

"Yep, daddy told me he loves me and will always take care of me."

Kagome smiled. "You have a wonder daddy." She went back to brushing the dolls hair.

"Auntie Kaggie, I'm glad you're here."

"Why is that?"

"Because Uncle Yashie won't be lonely anymore, he will be happy now."

"Why do you think that? He doesn't seem lonely to me."

Rin shook her head. "Uncle Yashie always looked sad. I wanted to cheer him up, but it never worked. I talked to daddy and he said that Uncle Yashie needed a lady friend." She shrugged.

'I don't think he meant it that way,' she thought to herself.

"Now that you're here Uncle Yashie seems really happy. He hasn't been happy since that mean lady was with him."

"Mean lady?" Now Kagome was interested.

"Yea, after she left Uncle Yashie was really sad."

"Well, I promise to make Uncle Yashie happy."

"Really," she asked.

"Yep."

"Thank you auntie Kaggie," she got up and hugged her.

"You're welcomed," she hugged her back tightly.

The door opened. "Master Sesshomaru says it is time to go Rin," Raiza said.

"Okay," they left the room and headed down stairs.

XXX

"You are so stupid. I can't believe we are related," Sesshomaru said bluntly shaking his head. After Inuyasha explained everything, Sesshomaru got a whole new perspective of him.

"You make it seem like what I did was bad."

"You gave her a choker with a bell on it."

Inuyasha grinned. "I couldn't help it. I knew she would be mad so I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to piss her off." Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha grew serious. "Is it possible to fall in love with a person that you just met?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"I think…I'm falling for her."

Sesshomaru got up. "Just make sure you know what you are doing." He headed for the door. "Tell Raiza to get Rin for me." Inuyasha nodded and paged Raiza. He then followed Sesshomaru out the office. Kagome and Rin were waiting in the living room. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Bye Rin," Kagome said smiling.

"Bye Auntie Kaggie, don't forget our promise. Bye Uncle Yashie." Waving they left. Once they were gone, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Promise," he asked.

"It's none of your business," smiling she walked off. He followed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu and Raiza.**

**Chapter 7: Carnival**

"I'm so bored," said Kagome sighing. It was just another day with nothing to do. She did not have to go to work because the club was getting a makeover. "I wonder where Inuyasha is." Lately, Inuyasha was never around. She missed his company…well, sometimes. Her thoughts brought her to the conversation she had with Rin.

'How can I make him happy,' she thought to herself. Sighing, she decided to take a small nap. 'Maybe something will come to me.' she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

XXX

Inuyasha burst through her bedroom door. "Kitten, let's go out!" She fell out bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," she said groaning from the floor. She got up and sat on her bed. "What do you want?"

He sighed and walked over to her. "I said let's go out."

"As in right now?"

"Yea, did you hit your head or something," he reached out to her, but she pulled away.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a carnival in town." She stared at him.

"A carnival?"

"Yea, we're going unless you rather stay here and do nothing."

She decided to drop it. "Fine, let's go to the carnival."

Smiling he walked to the door. "You'll love it kitten. Especially since I'm taking you; just the two of us together."

"How exciting," she mumbled following him out.

XXX

Inuyasha parked across the street and helped Kagome out of the car. She looked in amazement.

"Wow, there are so many people here." She said in awe.

"Of course, mostly everyone comes to the carnival." He glanced at her. "Is this your first time." She merely nodded. "I'm gonna make sure you have loads of fun then." Grabbing her hand, he gently tugged her to the carnival. He walked her over to a stand. Over head it said "Whack the Weasels."

"What are we doing," she said confused.

"We're going to play of course. Well, I'm going to help you play," he said smiling.

"Me, why me?"

"Have you ever played before," she shook her head. "I've played this game millions of times so it's easy."

"For you," she mumbled looked at the machine weasels as they popped up and down from the little holes. "What if I don't hit them?"

"I'm gonna help you." The owner of the stand walked over and smiled them.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Takahashi." The owner grinned.

"You must know everyone," Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nick, this is Kagome; she's never been to a carnival."

"You don't have to tell my business to everyone," she fumed.

Inuyasha chuckled in amusement. "I thought trying this game first would be best."

"Don't be shy Kagome. First game is free of charge."

"Thank you sir," he walked off. Inuyasha picked up the toy mallet.

"Okay Kitten, are you ready?" he stood behind her and handed the mallet to her.

"All I have to do is hit them?"

"Yep,"

She hesitated. "What if I-"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you try."

"Okay, I'm ready." Inuyasha pressed the start button and Kagome began whacking away.

At first she was missing, but then she started to get the hang of it. Her scored popped up and read. "Total weasels hit: 15."

She smiled. "I did better than I thought." She laughed.

"Of course you did well. You looked like you were having fun."

Nick walked over with a small red teddy bear. "Good work Kagome." She took the bear. "Hope to see you next time."

"Me too," Inuyasha and her walked over to another stand. It was shooting basketballs. "You know how to play?"

"Of course," Inuyasha handed the owner of the stand some money and he gave him a ten basketballs.

"I don't believe you."

He picked up one of the balls and looked at her. "Care you make a bet."

"What kind of bet." He thought for a moment and then smiled. "How about if I make all my shots, you have to give me something?"

"Give you what?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay, and if you don't you have to stop calling me Kitten."

He laughed. "Deal," he turned to the basket and counted off the shots he made. "One," he threw the ball and it made in the basket. "Two," another shot made. Kagome paled realizing her mistake in agreeing with the bet.

'He tricked me again.'

"Seven, eight, nine, ten." After making the last shot he turned to Kagome. She stepped back feeling like a deer caught in head lights.

"W-what do you want from me," she braced for his answer

He grinned evilly. "A kiss."

"What?"

"A kiss; I want to kiss you." Her face turned beet red.

"No!"

"You can't say no. That's not part of the deal."

"But," she backed up again, but Inuyasha pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No buts," his eyes shifted to her lips.

"You already kissed me."

"So, I want to kiss you again. Is that so bad to have a guy wanting to kiss you again?"

"No," she looked down, her heart was racing. "Fine, one kiss." She closed her eyes waiting for it to be over and down with. She was shocked when she felt his lips against her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling.

"I didn't say it had to be on the lips." He walked off. She smiled and followed after him, not knowing that someone saw their little scene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu and Raiza.**

**Chapter 8: Truth comes out**

Kagome walked around the garden, enjoying the chirp of the birds and the gentle breeze. After last night she was in a good mood. After the stunt Inuyasha pulled, they tried out a few more games. They went in the bumper carts and did the ring toss.

"Such a beautiful day out," she said sighing.

"Kagome, your lunch is ready," Raiza said walking over to her.

"Okay," Kagome followed Raiza to the patio. Various fruits and sandwiches were placed across the table. "I hope this food isn't all for me?"

"Master Inuyasha will be joining you," Kagome groaned inwardly, but straightened quickly.

'He will not ruin my day,' she thought to herself sitting in one of the many chairs at the table. As soon as she was seated, Inuyasha walked in.

"Good afternoon my beautiful Kitten," Inuyasha said taking a seat. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes it is," she made herself a plate and quietly began eating.

"I hope you enjoyed last night. I know I did," he grinned at her.

Blushing she looked down. "I had better," she said casually.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep," she smiled knowing she got him.

"With whom?" his voice was laced with irritation.

"Does it matter," she finally looked up at him. He had a scowl on his face.

"Yes it matters. I want to know every last detail of your night so I can plan one that is a hundred times better."

'I wonder why he cares so much.' She tilted her head and looked in to his eyes. 'Is he jealous?' Before she could respond to him, Raiza walked in.

"I do not mean to interrupt you lunch-"

"Then don't!"

"Inuyasha, just because you have a little attitude you don't take it out on other people."

"Whatever," he grounded out.

Sighing she looked at Raiza smiling. "I'm sorry Raiza, what were you saying?"

She hesitated before beginning. "There are two people at the door for you Kagome. They said their names were Ayame and Sango."

Her smile dropped as she stared at Raiza in shock. "Are you sure that those are their names?"

"Yes," Kagome quickly got up and ran to the front door.

'What are they doing here?' she stopped and saw them.

"Hey Kagome," Ayame said smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we saw you two last night and we decided to make sure Inuyasha is right for you," said Sango, Ayame nodded in agreement.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that we are not and I repeat not dating," Kagome said furiously.

"But we saw him kiss you at the carnival."

Kagome thought back to yesterday. "He didn't kiss me."

"Actually I did," Inuyasha said walking in. Kagome glared at him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to be so modest Kitten."

"Aw, you two have pet names, I wish Koga and I had them," Ayame pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I appreciate ya'll coming here, but it was not necessary." She pulled away from Inuyasha.

"That's not nice sending them away when they just got here," Inuyasha pointed out. "I would be honored if you two would stay awhile."

"Of course," they said quickly.

Kagome threw her hands up. "Fine you guys can stay."

"Thanks Kagome," they hugged her. Inuyasha left to give them some privacy.

"I need to tell you guys something very important." She led them to the couch in the living room.

"Is it really bad," Sango asked hesitantly.

"A little; let me tell you why I'm really here."

**After a long explanation**

"So you're telling us that your dumbass dad let you get owned by him," Ayame said furiously. Kagome simply nodded.

"And you went along with it!"

"He's my father, the only family I have. What was I suppose to do?"

"Tell him to rot in hell." Sango nodded.

"I can't say that to him."

"Do you honestly believe that he will get the money," asked Ayame.

"I…don't know," Kagome looked down. "Maybe there is something I could do to help."

"You've done enough. Besides, it doesn't seem like he is treating you wrong."

"He's not, but…" Kagome trailed off not knowing what to say.

"He seems very interesting," Sango mused. "The choker was a nice touch." Sango and Ayame laughed as Kagome glared at them.

"I like him, he seems good for you," Ayame said.

"Whatever you say," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Have you spoken to Nathaniel lately?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him since that night."

"How long has it been since then?"

"Since that day," Kagome thought for a second before answering. "It's been three weeks I think." Kagome couldn't believe how long it had been. She was starting to lose hope of her father ever getting the money.

"Wow, that's a long time. Maybe we can give him some of our pay check every time we get paid," Sango suggested.

"No, I cannot let you guys do that."

"But Kagome-"

"No, it's okay." She smiled. "I really like being here."

"Don't we know," Ayame said grinning.

Sango glanced at her watch. "We should be going. It's getting late." Kagome walked them to the door. "It was nice seeing you Kagome."

"Yeah, you guys should come over more often."

"After you told us to leave? I don't think so," they laughed. Saying good bye, they left. Kagome went back to the living room and smiled.

'I have such good friends,' she sat on the couch in deep thought. 'I wonder if Nathaniel even cares about me.' her thoughts changed to Inuyasha. 'Living here is not so bad.' She watched as Inuyasha walked in. 'Could this be a sign? Am I destined to be with him?' shaking her head, she smiled and prepared herself for Inuyasha's twisted mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu and Raiza.**

**Chapter 9: Forgotten memories**

Inuyasha was not home and Kagome was, once again, bored. She decided to spend her day exploring. She wondered aimlessly down the halls.

"Where the hell am I going," she muttered to herself. Sighing she let her feet drag her to Inuyasha's bed room door. She hesitated wondering if she should go in or not. Looking around, Kagome made sure no one was around before entering. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and looked around.

In front of her was a king sizes bed with black satin sheets and matching pillows. "Wow, I wish I had these sheets." She found his closet and opened it. It was a walk in closet. To the right were his clothes and to the left were his shoes. "I didn't know a guy could have so many shoes." She explored his closet more and found a small door behind his shoes.

Curious, she opened the door and found a small shoe box. Pulled it out and found that it was covered with dust. Using her sleeve she wiped the dust off and opened the box. Inside were a couple of notebooks that also were covered in dust.

'I wonder what these are,' not wiping the cover off, she opened the notebook.

_January 1_

_My therapist told to me start writing my thoughts and feelings in a journal so I have decided to give it a try. It's been almost a year since the crash and I have yet to mend. I am unable to move on, forever stuck in the past. Everyone has been telling me that it is not my fault, but I cannot help but think it is. If I was there when I was supposed to be, she would not have died. I didn't even have the courage to go to her funeral. What kind of person am I? Just knowing that I was the reason she died makes me sick to my stomach. I can't believe I was so careless._

Kagome skimmed the rest of the entry, hoping to find out who the woman was. When she didn't find anything, she flipped through the notebook until an entry caught her eye.

_March 10_

_I had that dream again about the crash. This time I was holding her in my arms. I woke up with tears running down my face. It's been months since I shed a tear. I don't understand why I can't move on. My heart breaks every time I see that image of her face. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I wish it was me that got hit and not her. Today I met with my grandmother and she cursed and spat on me. She told me that it should have been me that died. I just sat there not knowing what to do. I knew she was right._

A single tear dripped down on the page. Kagome wiped her eyes and closed the book. Wanting to know more, she picked up the second one and opened.

_June 28_

_Today I found out that I am depressed. I didn't need a doctor to tell me that I was suffering from depression. Of course I was depressed; the one person that understood me was dead and there was no bringing them back. Sesshomaru stopped over also. Instead of the normal greeting, he punched me in the face. I was so shocked that I just sat there and looked up at him. His eyes were blazing as he yelled at me. He told me that I need to get over it, that mom would have wanted me to move on. I sat there and cried. I never cried in front of my brother because I thought it would just make him lose respect for me. But the opposite happened, I think my brother started to respect me more, go figure. Maybe now this is the start of my recovery._

She continued to read through the journals until she finally reached the last one.

_December 24_

_I'm sad…I thought it would be impossible to feel such dread since the crash, but I do. I decided to start dating and thought I found the love of my life, I was so wrong. I gave her everything she wanted and I thought she loved me for me, but all she loved was my money. The day before Christmas I saw her with another man. I wanted to rip his head off. She just laughed at me and asked me if I really thought she cared about me. When I said yes she just laughed and said she was only with me for the money. I threw her out along with all her clothes. I burnt every last gift I gave her. It's not enough; I will never stop loving her. I'm such a fool._

When Kagome was about to flip the page, she saw a shadow looming over her.

"What are you doing in my room," Inuyasha said in a bitter voice.

"Well…"

He looked down at her hands and saw his journals. Balling up his hands, he exploded. "Get the fuck out! Out!" Kagome dropped the notebook and got up. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out.

"Inuyasha, you're hurting me," she winced in pain as his grip tightened. Tossing her out, he slammed his door and locked it. Rubbing her arm, she walked quietly to her room. Tears streamed down her face. She was confused why Inuyasha acted that way. She knew he was going to be mad, but full of rage?

'Maybe I should apologize,' she thought but remembered the look in his eyes. Rubbing her arm again she laid on her bed in deep thought.

**XXX**

Kagome woke up realizing she fell asleep. The door opened and Raiza walked in bowing.

"Kagome would you like some dinner," she asked.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Okay," Raiza started to leave.

"Wait Raiza."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Is Inuyasha still in his room?"

"Yes."

"That's all, thank you." Bowing, she left. Straightening up, Kagome decided to go apologize. Hesitantly, she made her way back to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door. When he did not answer she knocked again. There still was no answer. She opened his door and founded him sitting on his bed. "Inuyasha."

He looked up at her. His face was unreadable. "What do you want Kagome?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I…I had no right to go through your stuff. I'm sorry."

"Curiosity kills the cat." He said bitterly.

"I know." They went quiet.

"Come here," he patted a space on his bed. She walked over and sat. "What did you read?"

"Well…I read something about a crash and that you were with this woman…" she trailed off.

"I forgot about that crash." She looked up at him. "It's been so long since that day."

"I just want to tell you that I'm here for you like you're here for me. We both have something in our past that we are not proud of."

"Yeah," he grew quiet. "Maybe one day I'll tell you the whole story."

"I would like that." Out of nowhere, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. He laid back with her still in his arms. "Inuyasha-"

"Don't say anything." She grew quiet and let him hold her. She felt her shirt begin to wet. Tears of her own, she wrapped her arms around him. Her mind wondered to the promise.

'I promise,' she thought. 'I promise to make you happy Inuyasha.' Closing her eyes, she let the moment take her, holding on to Inuyasha tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu and Raiza.**

**Chapter 10: Pet**

Kagome woke up alone in her bed. Thoughts of yesterday's events swam in her head.

'That's right,' she thought to herself sitting up. 'I invaded Inuyasha's privacy.' She looked to towards her door. It slowly opened and Inuyasha walked in smiling.

"Good morning Kitten," he greeted.

'At least he's in a good mood today,' she smiled.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

He nodded. "Get dress so we can go to the mall."

"For what?"

"Where going on a trip and you don't have the right attire to go."

"And what is that? Where are we going?"

"To the mountains," he smirked.

She looked at him dumbly. "The mountains; why are we going there, it's cold and I hate the cold?"

He waved her off. "Stop being such a baby and get dress," he left. Getting out of bed she did her morning ritual and went down stairs.

Inuyasha was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. "I'm glad you finally showed up."

She rolled her eyes and walked passed him. "Can we go now?"

"Why are you in such a rush? Eager to spend alone time with me," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Trying not to lose patience, she removed his hands from her waist and continued walking. Once outside they climbed in to his car and he drove off to the mall. The ride was fairly quiet expect for the radio. Kagome side glanced at Inuyasha wondering what was on his mind. He was happy and she didn't understand why after what happened yesterday.

'Could it be what I said yesterday?' She looked over at him again smiling. 'I will keep my promise.' They pulled up to the mall.

"Inuyasha, I don't have money-"

"I'm paying for everything," he interrupted and got out of the car. Kagome followed suite rushing after him as he made his way to the mall. "You don't have to worry about the cost of anything."

"Why?"

"Think of it as a thank you."

She stopped. "I didn't do anything."

"You've done more than you think, trust me. Now come on." Nodding her head quickly followed. "You can get whatever you want. Make sure you get warm clothes for the trip."

Picking a store, she began to shop. "Why are we going on this trip?"

"I just thought that a change of scenery would be nice." He hovered behind her.

"For some unknown reason I don't believe you," Kagome stated dryly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Whatever," she ignored him and shopped. A few times she felt Inuyasha's gaze on her. She felt a little subconscious when she picked her clothes. There was a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was greeted by Inuyasha. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to know why you never asked for my opinion about anything you picked out," he said pouting.

"I don't need your opinion on anything."

"Why, it's going to be just the two of us."

"So?" he sighed giving up. She knew what he meant, but decided to play dumb.

"Okay, fine play stupid all you want. Are you done yet?"

"Yea," he helped her carry the clothes to the cash register and paid for the clothes.

Walking out the store, Kagome glanced at the clock. It read 5:00 p.m. "Wow, I can't believe we were here since this morning. Time sure did fly by."

"Yea it did. Let's grab something to eat."

"Okay," they made their way to the food court. On their way, Kagome spotted a small pet store. She walked over and looked inside. There was a variety of animals. She walked inside and looked around, completely forgetting about Inuyasha. There was a small cage with kittens inside. "They're so cute."

"I agree," she jumped and turned around. Inuyasha grinned. "You kinda left me."

"Sorry, you didn't have to scare me."

"I couldn't resist."

She turned back to the cage. "I love kittens."

"Really, you don't seem like the cat person to me."

"Well I do, I always wanted a cat." One of the kittens walked up to the cage.

The manger walked over. "Would you like to pet one of the kittens?" he asked.

"Can I," laughing he opened the cage. Setting down her bags she reached inside the cage and grabbed a small black kitten. It was the smallest out of the bunch.

"That's the only girl out of the group," he said.

"Figures you would pick the girl," Inuyasha said.

"I didn't know," she stuck her tongue out.

"Do you want her," Inuyasha asked softly watching Kagome pet the kitten gently.

"I…I can't get her."

"Why?"

"For one thing we're going on a trip. Who will take care of her?"

"Raiza can care for her until we get back."

"But-"

"Just answer my question."

"I…I do want her," a small smile played upon her lips.

"Okay than," Inuyasha pulled the owner to the side. Still holding the kitten, she looked at Inuyasha in amazement.

'He truly is an amazing person.'

In no time they left the mall. Kagome had placed the kitten in a small cage and in the back of the car with her bags in the trunk. Climbing in, they made their way back to the mansion.

"Thank you for getting her," Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's no problem. So what are you gonna name her. Kitten is already taken."

She frowned. "Do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"I wasn't ruining it."

"Whatever, anyway I'll think of something and no more of your corny jokes."

"I doubt I could stop. This is going to be fun. Now I have two kittens." He laughed and she banged her head against the window.

'Why me? What did I do to deserve this punishment?' she smiled none the less. She couldn't wait for their trip to beginning. 'Just the two of us.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 11: Just the two of us…maybe**

Kagome got up extra early to pack. She was so excited about going on the trip with Inuyasha.

"This is going to be awesome," she said laughing. She glanced at Aiko, her kitten, on the bed. Aiko was staring at her attentively. Walking over to her, Kagome petted her head. "I'm sorry Aiko, but I have leave for awhile." Aiko meowed. "Don't worry, Raiza is going to take good care of you while I'm gone." she meowed again.

Kagome's door opened and Inuyasha walked in. "Are you ready to go," he asked.

"Yep, I'm all set." she placed luggage on the floor. "You didn't even say how long we were going to be gone."

"A week," he said absently. He grabbed her luggage as she grabbed Aiko off the bed. Together they headed down stairs; Zeinzu and Raiza were waiting for them. Handing Aiko to Raiza, Kagome smiled.

"Do not worry Kagome, I will take good care of Aiko for you," Raiza said bowing slightly.

"I know you will," she turned to Inuyasha and watched him finish his conversation with Zeinzu. Once done he walked back other to her.

"Ready now," he asked. She nodded and waved to Zeinzu and Raiza as they walked out the door. Inuyasha placed their luggage in the car and climbed in. "You have everything?"

"Yes now let's go," Kagome said getting impatient. Chuckling, he drove off to their destination. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha choose to take a trip now. It was bothering her to no end.

'I asked already, but he didn't really give me an answer,' she thought quietly to herself. She glanced over at him deciding whether or not to bring up the topic. Deciding against it, she pulled out her journal. It was a journal of her feels in the form of poems. It had been awhile since she last wrote anything and decided now would be a good time. Quietly, she wrote drowning out all the distractions around her. Twenty minutes later, she was done.

"Finally, I'm done," she said out loud, admiring her new work.

"What you got there," Inuyasha asked for the first time.

"Nothing important."

"It must be if you're smiling."

"Why are you so nosy?"

"I just want to know."

"Fine, it's a poem."

"Can I hear it?"

She hesitated. "You're just gonna laugh."

"No I won't."

"I don't believe you."

"Please tell me."

"Fine," she sighed and read. "It's called Darkness. _Tears flowing down my cheek_

_I wonder why I always weep_

_The steady path my tears flow_

_Why have I sunk so low_

_On my bed I lay awake_

_Wondering when I will break_

_From this dark and empty space_

_And leave without a trace_

_Darkness swallowing me up whole_

_If this keeps up, I will have no soul_

_An empty vessel I will become_

_I will forever be undone_

_Never will I see the light_

_It is out of my reach, my sight_

_Forever being in this darkness_

_Never leaving this fortress." _After she finished, silence followed.

"That was real deep," he finally said.

She rolled her eyes not believing him. "Like you know what deep is."

"I do too," he pouted. "I know poetry."

"Yea right."

"Why do you always doubt me?"

"So you're telling me that you write."

"Yea," she shook her head. "I can say one since you don't believe me."

"Fine, tell me one. Let me be amazed at your awesome power," Kagome said sarcastically.

Ignoring her he cleared his throat. "It's called Broken. _I trusted you with my heart_

_But you threw it away_

_You can into my life_

_But never stayed_

_I was so lost without you_

_So torn up inside_

_You left me all alone to wither and die_

_I will never forgive you _

_You brought me so much pain_

_I thought you were in love for me_

_But I guess that was insane_

_Never will I love you again_

_Or let you back in my life_

_It's time to say good-bye."_

Kagome winced as he spoke knowing that it was about his ex girlfriend. 'She must have really hurt him.'

"What do you think; pretty good if I say so myself."

"It was amazing, very deep."

"Of course," he grinned.

"I'm never giving you a compliment again," she said dryly. He just laughed. Kagome smiled and gazed out the window. "What was the real reason you wanted to take a trip?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I was hoping that while we are alone I could finally have my way with you. You know, have you strip for." She glared at him. "I'm just kidding."

"Yea right," she said furiously.

"I was honestly."

"Stop playing around and tell me the truth."

"Okay, the reason why I wanted to take this trip was because I wanted to spend time with you." Her eyes widened as he continue, his voice softened. "I want to know more about you and it's kind of difficult when we're surrounded by people every day."

"You could always look me up," she whispered.

"But that's no fun. I want to hear everything from you."

"Oh," Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should believe Inuyasha or not.

"You should sleep; it will be awhile before we get there." Nodding, she leaned back in her seat and drifted off.

XXX

"Kagome wake up," Inuyasha shook her gently.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"But we're here," she opened her eyes and yawned. Stretching she realized how could she was and saw snow out her window. Inuyasha handed her a coat before getting out. She climbed out somberly, shivering.

"Why couldn't we go to the Bahamas or Paris," she whined. "Why did it have to be the mountains?"

"Did you know that you complain a lot," Inuyasha asked grabbing their luggage.

"You can kiss my frozen ass."

"How I wish I could, but I will soon." Kagome blushed and headed the cabin. It was average sized. Looking through the window she spotted the fire place.

"Is anyone suppose to be here," she asked as Inuyasha walked over to her.

"No, why do you ask," he unlocked the door.

"Well, the fire place is on."

"What," he walked in and went directly to the living room but stopped. She stopped behind him and glanced over his shoulder.

She spotted a man sitting in the chair in front of the fire place. "Who is that?"

"My father," Inuyasha said never removing his eyes from him.

"Well damn."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu and Raiza.**

**Chapter 12: Father**

"Dad, why are you here," Inuyasha asked dryly.

His dad smiled at him and looked behind him. "Don't be rude Inuyasha." he got up and walked over to him. Inuyasha blocked his view of Kagome. "Who is this lovely young woman?"

"No one." Kagome elbowed him and stepped from behind him.

He laughed. "My name is Inutaisho." He extended his hand. She grabbed it and shook.

"What is with you guys and silver hair? I wonder if everyone in his family has it," she mumbled to herself. Amusement sparkled in his eyes. "My name is Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

"Okay now that the introductions are done, dad can you tell me why you are here," Inuyasha jumped in.

"I thought a change of scenery would be nice."

'Okay, now I am definitely convinced that Inutaisho is Inuyasha's father,' Kagome thought. Inuyasha balled his hands up. "Well, I'm afraid you have to leave."

"Inuyasha-" Kagome began.

"No, it's all right," Inutaisho said growing sad. "If my own son doesn't want me here, then it is best that I leave."

"Please don't go Inutaisho, you were here first so Inuyasha is just gonna have to deal with it," she said glaring at him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No," Inuyasha said stubbornly and turned his back.

"Can you give us a sec?" she asked calmly. Inutaisho nodded as Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the side. "Inuyasha, you can't kick your father out, that's not fair."

"It is too fair. I don't want him here."

"But he was here before us."

"So," Kagome sighed ready to give up. "It's only suppose to be you and me."

"Inuyasha…how about you let him stay. I'll do anything."

He looked at her. "Anything?"

Kagome knew that she set herself up, but didn't care and was ready to face the consequences. "It all depends on what it is."

"Fair enough," he smiled and walked over to his dad.

'That was too easy,' she narrowed her eyes at him. 'He's up to something. It's like he planned this or something.' Shaking her head, she walked over to them.

"Thank you for convincing him to let me stay," Inutaisho said smiling.

"No problem."

"I'll be so quiet; you won't know I am even here."

"Okay," Kagome yawned. "Well, I'm gonna turn in. All this excitement has worn me out," she grabbed her suitcase. "Does it matter what room I take?" Inutaisho and Inuyasha shook their heads. "Okay than, good night." She went upstairs.

Inuyasha directed his attention to Inutaisho who was smiling at him. "Why are you really here?"

"Does it matter," Inutaisho shot back.

"I know you're up to something," he glared at him.

"You know, Kagome reminds me of your mother." Inuyasha flinched as if burned. "She seems like a pretty nice girl."

"Father-"

"You never brought anyone here since that "woman." I wonder why."

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business. I made a promise to your mo-"

"I don't want to hear it," Inuyasha looked away from him.

Inutaisho looked at him with sadness. "When are you going move on. Your mother has been dead for years."

"You don't seem like you care," he said furiously.

"What makes you think I don't care? Do you want me to stay in the past like you," Inutaisho asked warily walking over to the chair by the fire place and sitting. "You have always taken her death the hardest."

"She died because of me."

"You keep telling yourself that when it's not true. If anyone should be depressed after all these years, it should be me. She was my wife Inuyasha, my soul mate. I know that there will never be anyone to replace her. She wouldn't have wanted me to mourn; she would wanted me to move on. That's something you need to do." Inuyasha stood there quiet. "Does Kagome know?"

"She doesn't know much."

"Umm…maybe you should tell her."

"Maybe," that said, he grabbed his things and went up stairs.

Inutaisho sighed and rubbed his temple. "What am I gonna do with that boy," he gazed into the fire. "I hope you can help him Kagome."

**XXX**

Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast. "I wonder whose cooking." getting up, she quickly dressed and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Inutaisho was standing over the stove. He turned to her with a smile. "Good morning Kagome down. Grab a seat, breakfast is almost ready." he turned back to his work.

"Wow, it sure smells good." she took a seat.

"Yea, my wife taught me everything I know."

"I'm sorry about your wife."

"Don't be," he smiled. "She's in a better place."

"Yea, my mother is too."

"Oh, well I'm sure your mother and my wife are having a good time together." Kagome laughed, enjoying his company. He walked over with two plates and sat down. "So are you and Inuyasha dating?"

She blushed and looked at her food. "No."

"Oh, why did he bring you here?"

"To be honest, I don't know. He just wanted to come down here."

"You two knew each other for awhile?"

"Yea, not very long."

"I see," he began to eat.

Kagome started to feel like a trapped mouse. 'Why is he asking me all these questions?'

"So how did you two meet?"

"My father introduced us." she said wanting to stay close to the truth as possible.

"He must have realized that Inuyasha is a good man for you."

"Yea, good man," she mumbled.

"What's that on your neck? Did Inuyasha give that to you?"

Kagome began to panic. "Well…yes but-" she tried to cover it, but it was to late.

"Is that a bell on it?"

She groaned feeling embarrassed. "Yes."

He laughed. "I remember when I gave my wife something like that." She looked at him dumbly as he continued to laugh. "The bell thou was heart shaped."

'He is definitely Inuyasha's dad,' she thought horridly.

"What's with all the noise?" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha walking in.

"Good morning son, I was just admiring your gift you gave Kagome."

Inuyasha grinned. "I got the idea from you." he fixed his self a plate and sat next to Kagome. "Good morning."

"Yea, morning," Kagome mumbled.

"So Inuyasha, Kagome told me that you two are not dating."

"Of course we're dating." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. "She's just shy about telling people. Did you know that her father introduced us? It was love at first sight." he kissed her cheek. Kagome wanted to bash his head in, but sat quietly instead.

"Like I told her, he must have known you were a good man for her."

"Yep."

Kagome stood up. "I think I'm gonna look around."

"Don't go, stay. I want to know more about how you two met," Inutaisho said.

"I'll tell you all about it father," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Well since he's gonna tell you, I think I will just-"

"Stay and help me tell him." Kagome sighed and sat back down. "Well, it was…" as Inuyasha told the story of how Kagome and him "met" she wondered how he was able to make up such a story so fast.

'He never ceases to amaze me,' she thought smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**Chapter 13: My story (part 1)**

Kagome sighed happy that she was alone finally even if it was only for a little while. She spent her morning lying with Inuyasha about how they met to his father and she couldn't believe that he believed them.

**Flashback**

"_Well, it was about three months ago when we first met. I was at her father's house when she came. I was star struck when I say her," Inuyasha gazed at Kagome smiling. "I thought I died and gone to heaven."_

'_Can his lines get any cornier,' Kagome though glumly."I mean, who says that anymore.' she decided to let that past._

"_How did you react when you say him Kagome," Inutaisho asked._

"_Well…" she didn't know what to say._

"_Don't be shy, please tell us," Inuyasha said encouraging her on with a smile. _

_She decided to say something that would whip that smile off his face."To be real honest, I was shock. I wondered who the hell this guy was and what was he doing in Nathanial's house. I was ready to kick him out."_

"_Nathanial is your father?"_

"_Yea, I kind of grew out of calling him dad. Anyway, Inuyasha sat there as if he owned the world. It pissed me off that he was sitting there like that. I wanted to whip that look off his face," She smiled at him as his smile dropped slightly._

"_Than what happened," Inutaisho asked becoming interested._

"_He introduced his self to me."_

"_Her father thought it would be a good idea to spend time together."_

"_What did you two do?"_

"_We went swimming," Kagome glared at him remembering their so called "swim."_

"_That must have been nice."_

"_Yea nice," Kagome kicked him under the table. He winced and she smiled, happy that she did some damage._

"_She than took me to her job, she even introduced me to her friends," he glared at her rubbing his knee. "Her friends approve of me."_

'_More like you introduced yourself,' she thought._

"_That's good."_

"_Yea, after spending more time together, I thought taking her here would be nice. Just the __**Two**__ of us," Inuyasha stretched out._

_Inutaisho just laughed and turned to Kagome. "Did you know that you are the second person Inuyasha has brought up here?"_

"_I had no idea."_

"_Father," Inuyasha said glaring at him. "She doesn't need to know that."_

"_Of course she does," he argued back. "You two are dating so shouldn't she know about your past."_

"_It's okay Inutaisho." Kagome said jumping in before things got nasty. "I'm sure Inuyasha will tell me everything when he is ready." _

"_Yea, when I'm ready," Inuyasha said nodding in agreement._

"_If you say so; he's stubborn like me so you have to give him a little push."_

"_Why are you talking about me like I'm not even here," Inuyasha said getting angry._

"_Well, I will give you two some privacy. I actually have something I need to take care of," Inutaisho said completely ignoring him. Placing his dish in the sink he walked out and to his room._

"_I hate when he does that," Inuyasha grumbled getting up."He always know what to say to piss me off."_

"_Stop being such a baby."_

"_I am not," he whined._

"_Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I feel bad about lying to your dad. I know I didn't want him to know that truth, but I can't help feel bad for lying."_

"_We didn't lie to him; we just didn't tell him the whole truth. Don't worry, he'll find out the truth soon."_

"_Great, now I feel a whole lot better," she said sarcastically and began to leave._

"_We're leaving in an hour so be ready."_

"_Where are we going now? Can't we just say in here where it's warm," she whined._

"_No."_

"_Fine I'll be ready." She went to her room._

**End of flashback**

Her thoughts took her back to what Inutaisho said. 'Maybe I can tell him about my past first. He might feel comfortable and tell me about his past.' She smiled liking the idea. It was a perfect time for them to talk. 'I just hope that his opinion of me won't change.' Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to hate her. She just couldn't take it anymore. His opinion of her matter to her, but she couldn't figure out why. 'Why do I feel this way? What is it about him that has me so…'

There was a gentle knock on her door. She shook her head, ridding herself of that thought and answered. "Come in," she said.

Inuyasha walked in dressed with his coat and hat on. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, just have to grab my coat." nodding they went downstairs. Kagome grabbed her coat out the closet. "Please tell me where we are going."

"If you must know, it is skating."

"I love to skate," they walked out the door.

"I thought you hate the cold," Inuyasha said raising a eyebrow.

"I do, but I still love to skate."

"Well, the skating rink is nearby so we're walking."

"Okay, lead the way." she followed quietly behind him. In about ten minutes they made it. "Wow, it looks crowed." she watched the children skate.

"It's gonna be okay," he went up to the booth and purchased two pairs of skates. "Come over here." she followed him to a small bench. Handing her one set of skates, he put the other ones on.

"It's been awhile since I last skated." she stood up shaking a bit. "Just give me a sec." She steadied herself and walked over to the rink. Inuyasha was following. Once on the ice, he began skating backwards. He made lazy circles near her.

"Show off," she grumbled holding on to the side.

"Take my hand," he offered. She hesitated before giving in. Together they skated around the rink. "Isn't this nice, just the two of us skating together."

"Your definition of nice is way different than mine."

He chuckled and skated in front of her; he turned to face her. "I told you that I wanted to get to know you. So, tell me about your childhood."

Panic swelled up in her eyes, but she quickly calmed herself. "Well, my childhood wasn't fun and games."

"How so?"

"My mother died when I was four."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," she smiled at him.

"What was your mother like?"

"Well, she was the best person in the world." Kagome's eyes sparkled. "She was always there for me when I needed her the most. Whenever I was sad, she would be there to tell me everything was going to be alright."

"Your mother sounds wonderful."

"Yea, she was wonderful." slowly she came to a stop. Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "How about we stop and go sit for awhile. It's kinda hard to skate and talk at the same time." nodding they headed out of the rink, put back on their shoes, and headed back to the cabin. Inuyasha put the fire on as Kagome sat on the couch.

Once the fire was going, he joined her. "Do you miss her?"

"All the time," she looked at him. "When I was little, I always blamed myself for her death. Nathaniel was so upset with me during her funeral. When we went home, he drunk his self into a rage."

**Flashback**

_Four year old Kagome stood frightened as she gazed up at her father. He had a bottle in his hand and was swaying from side to side. There was rage in his eyes. She backed up slowly as he advanced to her. "It's all your fault," he hissed. "If you hadn't asked her to go to take you to that damn play, she would be still alive. It's all your fault."_

_Tears fell down the side of her face. She shook her head. "I'm sorry dad I didn't know. I'm sorry-" _

_He smacked her across the face, slamming her against the wall. "Sorry," he laughed. "You're sorry, let met tell you something, sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry doesn't make up for what you've done. It doesn't bring her back! She will never come back because of you!" _

"_I-"_

"_Why couldn't it have been you? Why didn't you die? You should have died. No one would have missed a brat," that said, he walked off leaving Kagome alone. _

_She sat on the floor and cried. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried herself to sleep._

**End of flashback**

"From that day on, I promised myself that I would take care of him and would do anything to make my dad happy. No matter what it was." She gave a weak smile.

"Kagome," by this time, there was tears streaming down her face.

"I-I just wanted him to love me. I knew that I could never replace my mother, but I wanted him to know that he still had me. When I was five, he started to gamble. He as so terrible at it; never had the money to pay them back." Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and let her continued. "I remembered the first time he couldn't get the money. I was payment. I screamed for him, but he turned his back on me." She looked up at him. "He was so heartless. Over and over I wonder how he could let his own daughter, five at that, be raped. I felt so broken and torn. I told myself that it was a step to get him to love me."

"He had no right to let those men do that to you. He should have been a man and took the punishment his self."

"But he didn't, I did. I took the punishments. Whenever he couldn't pay them back, I stepped in. It was a never ending cycle."

"Then why did you let it continue? Why didn't you break away?"

"I just couldn't. I was too busy trying to please him." she laughed. "And here I am today standing up for him, taking the punishment."

"Kagome-"

"I was pregnant once. It was when I was sixteen. On the day I found out, I went home to tell Nathaniel, he was with some guys. I knew what he wanted me to do."

"And you did?"

"Yea," she looked down feeling disgusted with herself. "I lost the baby after that. I brought it on myself thou. I could have said no, but I didn't. I felt so disgusted with myself that I didn't go home for days, I was so torn inside. As soon as I graduated from school, I went off to college to become a teacher. I love kids."

"Did you ever finish?"

"No, I only finished a year. Nathaniel called me and told me he needed me. Stupid me left and went right back to him. I couldn't live in the same house with him anymore so I got my own place."

"That doesn't make you stupid. He was your father and you couldn't leave him behind."

"It does to me, now whenever he owes someone, I pay them the money. It's not a lot now a days. He keeps telling me he's gonna stop, but I don't think he will. I don't think he cares. I just wish I could stop. But I can't no matter how hard I try or want to. I bet you are disgusted with me."

"I'm not disgusted with you."

"Why," she asked getting up confused. "I let multiple men have me."

"But that's not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"No," he got up and shook her. "The fault is no one but Nathaniel. You shouldn't have to suffer because of him."

"I will always suffer. That's why I agreed to go with you."

Inuyasha winced; in a way he was just like those men and he knew it. "I didn't suggest you to come with me so I can rape you. I wanted you to be with me because I wanted you to have a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"A chance at breaking the hold he has on you. He keeps gambling because he knows that you will run to his rescue. How will he learn if you keep saving him? Don't you see what he is doing to you, he's manipulating you into taking is faults."

"I don't want to lose him. He's the only family I have. I promised to take care of him. I-"

"What about yourself, you're suffering because of him. Don't you deserve to be happy to?" she didn't answer. "Don't you want to be happy?" he cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"I…I do want to be happy. But how?"

"You have to let go of him and move on."

"Says you," she said bitterly.

"You're right, I can't tell you that and I haven't, but I am trying. I know I can do it. We can do it together."

"Together?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, together." he picked her up bridal style and took her to her room.

He placed her on the bed and was about to walk out when she grabbed his hand. "Inuyasha, will you open up to me like I did to you?"

"Yes, you deserve to know the truth. I believe you can help me get over my past Kagome." She smiled as he kissed her forehead. She was so tried. "We spent all day talking. Get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." he left.

She pulled the cover over her and closed her eyes. 'He called me Kagome' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

XXX

Inuyasha walked to his room. 'She is so strong.' no matter what she said, Inuyasha was amazed at her strength. So much happened to her, yet she was able to hold her head up high and face the challenges. He was truly amazed. 'Now I must tell her my story.' he thought determined. 'I hope she is prepared for it.' he went in his room and slept, waiting for morning to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**Chapter 14: My story (part 2)**

Kagome woke up smiling. She felt wonderful after telling Inuyasha about her past; he didn't feel disgusted with her. What made her extremely happy was the fact that he called her by her name.

Kagome sighed at the memory. 'He said my name with such emotion,' she wondered if he would say her name again. Getting dressed, she headed down stairs where Inutaisho was. She paused and spotted him sitting on the couch looking at a book.

"Good morning Inutaisho," Kagome greeted.

"Good morning Kagome. You must be an early bird. I didn't think there was anyone else that gets up so early besides me."

"Yea, I don't like sleeping late. There's just too much to do." he nodding and went back to the book. "What's that you're looking at?" Kagome walked over and sat next to him.

"Just an old family album. Would you like to look at it with me?"

"Yes," he handed her the album and pointed to one of the pictures. In the picture was a little boy around four years old. He was holding a red balloon and there was a young woman beside him smiling. Under the picture was a caption that read. "My little boy and his first balloon." "Is that Inuyasha?"

"Yep, next to him is his mother."

"Wow, he has her eyes."

"Yea," he smiled sadly. "When she died, he took it the hardest. Inuyasha was always with his mother when he was younger."

"What was your wife's name?"

"Izayoi."

"That's a lovely name."

"Yea," he gazed back at the picture and smiled.

Kagome looked back at the picture. "I guess he was a mama's boy." Inutaisho chuckled and turned to the next page. Kagome pointed to the last picture on the page. In the picture were two little boys. One was ten and the other was eight. They were standing next to each other. The ten year old had his arms crossed and the eight year old was looking up at him copying. "Let me guess, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha right."

"Yep, Inuyasha always looked up to Sesshomaru. When he was younger, he pledged to be just like him so he began to do everything that Sesshomaru did."

"Did he get angry?"

"Yea, the fact that they are step brothers, mad things worst."

"Step brothers?"

"Yea, even though Izayoi was not Sesshomaru's mother, he still looked up to her and she treated him as if he was her son. When Izayoi died, Sesshomaru left the family and didn't return for some years. He only came back because of Inuyasha. He wanted to show Inuyasha that he was strong and that he should be to."

"But he wasn't?"

"Not at first. It started after he got the little girl…"

"Rin," Kagome said excitedly.

"Yes, Rin mended Sesshomaru's heart."

"That's good."

Inutaisho took the album and placed it on the table. He grabbed Kagome's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I know that you will help mend Inuyasha's."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I know when two people are in love and you two are deeply." Kagome blushed. "It's funny because you two remind me of Izayoi and me."

"What are you two doing," Kagome jumped and turned to Inuyasha. He was glaring at his father.

"Good morning Inuyasha," Inutaisho said. "I was just showing Kagome one of your mother's albums."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning old man?"

"Inuyasha, that's disrespectful," Kagome said.

Inutaisho merely chuckled. "It's alright. I bet you two want to be alone so I'm going just leave." he began walking out but stopped and turned to Kagome. "Remember what I said."

"I will," nodding, he left.

"He's up to something," Inuyasha mumbled.

"That's what you think," she said sighing. "You're so mean to him."

"What did he say to you," Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself about," Kagome sat back and smiled at him.

"You're a terrible liar Kitten," he shook his head and sat next to her.

'So much for calling me by my actual name,' Kagome thought sighing to herself. She watched as he picked up the album.

Smiling, the stroked his hand across it. "My mother loved taking pictures. She started making albums when I was five." he laughed. "When I asked her why she made them, she said it was because she wanted to show them to any girls Sesshomaru and I would bring over."

"Mothers do love to embarrass their children."

"Yea," silenced enveloped them before Inuyasha began again. "I was working and she called me to pick her up. I told her that I couldn't because I had tons of paper work to do. She said it was fine and that she would take the bus."

"She didn't have a car of her own?"

"No, no matter how many times I wanted to get her one she just said no. I don't know why. Anyway, I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen, but I ignored it."

"When you have a feeling, you should act on it even when it might not be that serious."

"I know that now," he sighed and shook his head. "I got a call an hour later from my father telling me to come to the bus station because mother was hit. As she was getting on the bus, a speeding car came by and jumped the curb. I think it was going around seventy-five when it hit." Kagome gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "I ran there, literally. When I got here I was told that she didn't have long to live."

"Inuyasha," Kagome reached out and took a hold of his hand. She squeezed it gently, encouraging him to go on.

"I sat next to her and cried the whole time. I told her that I was sorry that I didn't pick her up, but she smiled at me and told me it was okay. She made me promise to live long and happy. She told me that she would be looking down on me and expected me to have a wife and kids before I die." he balled up his hands. "I promised her and yet I can't keep it."

"It's not your fault. I don't think she expected you to get over her death quickly."

"Yea," he smiled at her sadly. "I didn't even go to her funeral. Her only son didn't go. I'm a bastard."

"Inuyasha, you were in pain."

"That's no excuse. I should have gone. Instead I hid like a coward."

Kagome looked at him. 'I never thought he would have these kinds of feelings.'

"Family members on her side of the family hated me. Many thought I should have died. I always thought they were right."

"But they weren't. No one can predict death. It's something that happens. I use to tell myself that when someone dies, they are reborn."

"Why did you tell yourself that?"

"It was something my mother always said. It helped me through the rough times."

"Did you believe it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you believe that your mother was reborn?"

"I did and I still do."

"What do you think she was reborn as?"

"A butterfly because where ever I go, I see one. Even in the oddest places and it's always the same one."

"You sure about that?" he looked at her with doubt.

"Positive," she said confidently.

"Oh."

"What do you think your mother was reborn as?"

"I would say the wind. When I fill a breeze I fill like I am being comforted."

"See, doesn't that make you feel better?"

"Yea," he smiled. "A little bit."

"Okay, back to what you were saying before."

"Right, the same day of the funeral, I tried to kill myself."

"Why?"

"I felt like there was nothing left in the world for me. The only person that understood was gone."

"Killing yourself doesn't solve anything."

"I know, good thing I was stopped. After that incident, I went to therapy because of my depression."

"Your therapist told you right in a journal, did it help?"

"A little, when I wrote I felt a little weight lift off my shoulders. After my brother punched me and yelled at me, I finally realized that I do need to get over it."

Kagome laughed remembering what he wrote. "That punched must have hurt."

"It really did." he chuckled softly and rubbed his jaw. He could still remember the pain he felt. The crack of his bone as Sesshomaru's fist connected with his cheek. "Since then, he's been looking at me with respect."

"That's good. Guess I should thank him the next time."

"You do that," he said dryly.

"I was just kidding. Please go on."

"Okay, where was I," he thought for a second. "Oh, I remember. I decided to get my life together. That's when I met Kikyo." he chuckled. "I think I was rushing into a relationship. I wanted to keep my promise so badly that I picked the first girl I laid eyes on."

"Was she really that bad?"

"It was like meeting Satan in person." His voice hardened.

"That's a harsh thing to say."

"I don't know what I saw in her," he said shaking his head.

"Some people are just stupid," Kagome said simply.

"Anyway," he glared at her before continuing. "Rin didn't like her. She said that she scared her. Sesshomaru and my father didn't like her either."

"Don't you think that was a sign?"

"Yea, but I just ignored it."

"That's your problem right there," Kagome said shaking her head. "You don't pay attention to the obvious signs."

"I guess that is a problem," he said laughing.

"It's not funny. You need to fix that problem or you're gonna keep on doing it over and over again."

"Okay, I got it jeez."

"You better."

"Anyway, I felt betrayed and I knew that something like that was going to happen. I kinda gave up on dating after that." she smacked him in the head. "Ow, what did you do that for?" he glared at her.

"You're an idiot. Why would you stop dating over one girl? I mean, you're suppose to move on and look elsewhere not say it's the end of the world and there is no one for you." she fumed. Inuyasha stared at her and then laughed. He laughed so hard that he fell off the couch and onto the floor. "What's so funny?"

"You," he slowly calmed his self. "You're so unpredictable. I never expected you to say something like that."

"You make it seem like I can't say anything heartfelt. You make it seem like I am a cold hearted person," she pouted.

"Of course you're not," he said smiling.

"So, what have we learned today?"

"To trust your feelings," he recited. She laughed as he grinned at her. Standing up he sat back on the couch. "Thanks for listening. I feel better."

"I'm glad. Feeling better is the second step to recovery."

"What was the first step?"

"Telling someone."

"So, what's the third step," Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome, but she was too busy thinking.

"Umm, I don't know. The third step should be…" she looked up and saw him smiling at her. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" She tried to move, but he blocked her way.

"You have such beautiful eyes."

"T-thank you," she blushed at how close they were. Reaching up, he stroked her cheek never looking away from her.

'What's going on,' she thought panicking. 'His whole mood changed so quickly.'

Slowly he leaned towards her. "Inu-"

"Don't say anything." she shut her mouth and stared at him as he continued to lean. She felt his breath on her lips. Paralyzed, she waited for his lips to touch hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**Chapter 15: This Kiss, this kiss**

When Inuyasha's lips finally touched hers, it sent a jolt through her body like never before. Gentle at first but quickly turned passionate. His lips slowly devoured hers in bliss of ecstasy. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled away seconds later gasping for air. Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers.

"Inuyasha-" he kissed her again before she could finish. Using one hand he held her wrists over her head. With his other hand, he reached under her shirt and lifted it up some. She gasped, feeling his cold hand travel over the flat of her stomach. Smiling he leaned down and trailed gentle kisses from the top of her stomach to her navel.

Kagome laughed. "That tickles." Grinning, Inuyasha continued. She laughed again. Stopping he went back to her lips and kissed them, letting go of her wrists in the process.

Pulling back he smiled. "I never thought that I would ever kiss you like that," he said breathlessly.

Kagome could only nod and smile. 'This feeling I have…could it be love?'

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Sorry I left my…" Inutaisho stopped and looked at the two. "Am I interrupting something?" Kagome pulled her shirt down, pushed Inuyasha off of her and ran up stairs. Inutaisho chuckled and turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him. "You know, I think you did that on purpose," Inuyasha said getting up.

"I swear I didn't know," he grinned at him.

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever makes you happy," walking over to the table, Inutaisho picked up his cell phone. "Well, I won't be back for awhile."

"How about you don't come back at all," Inuyasha said dryly.

"See you tomorrow," he left.

Sitting on the couch he sighed. "Just had to ruin the moment."

**XXX**

Kagome lay on her bed holding a pillow close to her chest. She stared up at the ceiling. 'I can't believe Inutaisho saw Inuyasha and me. That was so embarrassing.' she turned over and sighed. 'I wonder what he thinks of me know.'

There was a gentle knock on her door. "Come in," Inuyasha stepped in closing the door behind him. "Hi Inuyasha," she mumbled looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry about my father."

She sat up looking at him. "You don't have to apologies for that."

"Kagome-"

"We shouldn't have been doing that in the first place."

Inuyasha frowned, 'Why is she saying this?'

"Why?"

"Because…" she looked away.

He walked over and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Answer me. Are you telling me that you didn't like it?"

"I didn't say-"

"If my father didn't walk in, would you have continued?" Hurt was in his eyes as he backed away from her.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean-"

"We're leaving tomorrow so make sure you have everything packed." He walked out slamming her door.

'What have I done,' Kagome thought as tears trickled down her cheeks.

**XXX**

Inuyasha sat on his bed staring at his door. 'I don't understand that woman. One minute she's enjoying what we're doing and the next she says we shouldn't have done it.' he laid back sighing.

"I just don't understand her. Maybe she just doesn't trust men." he said out loud. He smiled. "I'll get her to trust me. Just you wait Kagome; I'll get you to trust me."

**XXX**

"I'm such an idiot." Kagome was pacing around her room. "He's probably furious at me. I don't blame him for it." she stopped and looked at her door. "Instead of making him happy, I managed to make him angry."

She touched her lips remembering the passionate kiss they shared. 'What do I do? I want to be so much more to him, but…I don't deserve someone like him. He deserves someone better than me.' Rin's words rung through Kagome's head. 'I have to keep my promise.'

With determination blazing in her eyes, she marched over to her door opened it and went to Inuyasha's room. When she stood outside his door she hesitated. 'What am I doing? I must be nuts. I'll just come back later.' as she was about to leave, his door opened. 'Well crap.'

Inuyasha stood next to the door leaning. "Is there something you need?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"The bell gives it away and you were walking done the hall like Bigfoot," he said with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

She glared at him. "Since you want to know, I am down here to fix the mess I made." He raised an eyebrow as she continued. "So the truth is that I really, really, really, like what we were doing down stairs. I thought I was going to pass out with all the sexual energy circulating." He chuckled softly. "The only reason I said what I said was because I don't want to get hurt again," she looked down, "I'm tired of being the one left alone."

"I can't believe you think that I would leave you. If you haven't forgotten, I was in a relationship with someone that used me."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't Kagome," he smiled at her and pulled her in his arms. "I told myself that I was done with relationships, but when I met you, things changed. I never wanted a woman so badly like I want you."

"Really?"

"Hell yea." she laughed. "I want you to trust me." He whispered in her ear.

"I do trust you Inuyasha. I just don't know if I can be in a relationship without doing something that may hurt us both in the end."

"You can't worry about the future because it's never truly clear."

"So what are you saying?" Kagome looked up and gazed into his eyes.

"Let's try. Let's take things step by step. No matter what you said, we can't worry about that until it comes up."

"You really are set on being with me."

"Of course. Who would pass up a chance to be with a gorgeous woman."

Blushing she pushed him lightly. "Well, if we're gonna do this thing."

"This thing?"

"We need rules," she said ignoring him.

He groaned. "What's with you and rules? Can't we just go with the flow?"

"That's too simple. If we do that, then you're gonna drive me crazy."

"I thought I was already doing that?"

"In more ways than one." she mumbled.

Laughing he pulled her into a gentle kiss. "This is gonna be wonderful. I feel like my life is complete."

"You say that now, but you're gonna regret it later."

"I won't."

'This won't be so bad,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Maybe things are starting to look up now. I can't wait to know that's in stored next.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko(means little loved one).**

**Chapter 16: From the beginning**

Placing the last of her luggage in the car, Kagome sighed. Not a sad sigh, but a happy one. For once things were going the way she wanted. Know she just had to figure out how to pay back the money Nathaniel owed Inuyasha.

'It seems a bit strange being with him while he owns me.' she thought solemnly. 'As soon as I can figure out what to do about the money, then it won't feel so awkward with being involved with Inuyasha.' She smiled thinking about all the things they would do together.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea, I want to say bye to your dad."

"Why," Inuyasha whined.

"Because I want to," at that moment, Inutaisho walked over to the lovely couple. "I thought we should say bye before we leave."

"I am so glad to have met the young woman that has captured my son's heart." Inutaisho hugged Kagome. "I wish you two the best of luck. Come visit me sometimes."

"We will," Kagome said as Inutaisho let her go.

"Nice seeing you papas," Inuyasha said shaking his hand.

"Drive safely," they hopped in the car and drove off. Inutaisho shook his head smiling. "Such a lovely young woman Kagome has turned out to be. I can't believe she doesn't remember me." he looked up at the sky. "I wonder how Nathaniel is doing anyway. Maybe I could pay him a little visit."

XXX

During the drive, Inuyasha held Kagome's hand the whole way home. Every now and then he would squeeze it gently.

"Inuyasha, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, it's about Nathaniel."

"You're wondering how he is doing?"

"I want to know how you met him?"

Letting go over her hand, he looked at her before turning to look at the road. "Nathaniel worked for my father a few years ago. He and my father were good friends. My father told him that if he needed anything, just ask. Since my father retired, I was owner along with my brother. He owns one half and I own the other half of the company. Anyway, Nathaniel came to me asking for money. He told me that my father said if he needed anything to just ask. I told him that my father had retired, but I'll honor his word. So I gave him some money, but only two hundred dollars. He promised that he would give it back. Since he looked like the sensible type I was okay with it."

'But he's not,' she thought sadly. 'He never was.'

"Did he tell you what he needed it for?" she asked

"No. I didn't want to know."

Kagome clenched and unclenched her hands. "You should have asked Inuyasha. That was stupid of you not to!"

"Well, I didn't. I don't see why you're getting mad at me. What's done is done. There is no going back."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. I didn't ask because it was only two hundred dollars. If he was asking for anything above a thousand I would have."

"Did he come back to you a couple of days later?"

"Yea, how did you know?" he looked over at her.

"He does that all the time." she said shrugging.

"Well, that was when I started monitoring him. I didn't tell my dad about what was going on at the time. I wanted to handle the situation myself. I did a background check on him, but found nothing."

"Of course," she mumbled. "He did everything under the table."

"I started following him after awhile to see what he spent in on. I thought it was drugs. After I found out what it was, I didn't really care."

"So you continued to give him money?"

"Yea, I didn't see any harm done at the time."

"What do you mean "at the time"?"

"Later I found out that he was getting money from my brother too."

'Oh Nathaniel, how could you be so stupid,' Kagome shook her head in pity.

"We both stopped giving him money. Sesshomaru, his temper is worst then mine. When he found out about what Nathaniel was doing, he wanted to kill him. I told Sesshomaru that I was going to handle it."

"And you did."

"Yea," he laughed. "I'm glad I did because I wouldn't have met you."

She blushed. 'This is no time for getting mushy now. I have to ask him.'

"Inuyasha, I hope you know that Nathaniel will never pay you back the money."

"I know."

"So why did you want me in the first place?"

"I had an alternative motive." he took a deep breath and began again. "I heard about you from varies people."

"Like what?"

"How you would do anything for your father."

"Oh," she looked down not know what to say.

"I also heard that you were mistreated by him too. I heard little things about what was done to you. Since they were all different, I didn't believe them. Deep down, I knew that in the mist of all of them, there was some truth."

"So you took me out of pity?" she asked angrily.

"No," he said looking at her. "I did it because no one deserves to be treated that way."

"So you took me so I could escape," she said fully understanding his motive now.

"Yea, the only thing was that I didn't know I would fall in love with you."

"In love," her heart skipped a beat. The thought of being in love sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. She never knew that someone would love her even after knowing her past.

"You make it sound like a bad think."

"I didn't mean to. I just never thought anyone would love me."

"Guess I must be crazy." she glared at him. "I'm just kidding."

"So what are you gonna do about the money?"

"I don't own you. You can leave whenever you want."

"Really," she asked surprised.

"Yep."

"It doesn't feel right thou. I will still try and help with getting the money."

"You don't have to."

"I know."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop calling you Kitten."

"I figured that."

He chuckled and pulled up to his house. "What do you know, we're home."

"I can't believe we talked that long."

"Neither can I." stopping the car, he got out and she followed suit. Zeinzu and Raiza, with Aiko in her arms, came out the house to greet them. "I hope everything went well while we were away."

"Everything was fine Master Inuyasha," Zeinzu said bowing.

Kagome took Aiko out of Raiza's arms. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem; she was on her best behavior the whole time."

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Inuyasha walked over, kissed Kagome's cheek and towards for the house.

Zeinzu raised a brow and Raiza smiled. Kagome blushed and glared at his retreating form. 'I'm gonna kill him.' quietly she followed him inside.

XXX

With Aiko on her stomach, Kagome gazed out the window. Once she was settled inside she called Sango and Ayame, telling them everything that happened over her small vacation. Her friends were happy for her.

'I can't believe this. It feels like a dream.'

"Meow."

Kagome smiled and patted Aiko on the head. "This feels to go to be true." She was happy, but knew there was something terrible coming. What it was, she had no clue. "I just hope it isn't too bad." Whenever she had a feeling, she believed it because her feelings were always right. This feeling however, was scaring her. For once she wanted to be wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko(means little loved one).**

**Chapter 17: That terrible feeling**

Kagome sighed feeling the sun on her face through her window. She loved the way the sun would shine on her face when she woke up. 'Peaceful, just peaceful.' she thought sighing once more, never opening her eyes. She didn't want to get out of bed. After all, who would want to? Especially with a soft warm chest to lay on. 'Wait, chest,' Kagome opened her eyes only gaze at a pair of amber ones.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" sitting up quickly, she lost her balance and fell of the bed.

"Good morning Kitten," Inuyasha said leaning over the edge of the bed.

"W-what are you doing in my bed!"

"Well, I didn't want to be alone so I came in here."

She would have kissed him if she was mad. "You should have woke me up."

"It wasn't like you were complaining. I mean as soon as I was in the bed, you practically laid on me sighing." Kagome got up off the floor and pushed Inuyasha down on it. "What the hell was that for?"

"I did not lay on you sighing."

"If you say so, but I know the truth. Besides I don't know what the big problem is."

"You can't just invite yourself in someone room."

"It's not like we never slept together." Inuyasha said innocently.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm gonna ignore that comment and asked you to please leave."

"Why," he whined.

"Because I said so."

Getting off the floor, he sighed. "Does it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No."

"Fine," he went to the door and opened it. Before stepping out he turned towards her. "Before I go I want to say something."

"And that is would be?"

"Love you pj's." Before she could say anything, he left.

She looked down at herself and blushed realizing she was only wearing a pair of small black shorts and a red bra. "DAMN YOU INUYASHA!" Aiko meowed from her spot on the bed, wondering what happened while she was sleep.

**XXX**

Chuckling, Inuyasha walked down the hall to his room with his phone in his hand. After sneaking into Kagome's room the other night, he noticed her pajamas and decided to take a few "harmless pictures". 'She is going to kill me once she finds out.' He shrugged not caring. Smiling he picked the picture of her sleeping in bed with the covers off, showing her cute pajamas as his background picture. 'I wonder what we are doing today.' He didn't really care, as long as he was with Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped as a chill ran through his body. 'What the hell was that?' he thought. For some reason, he had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. Shrugging, he opened his room door. Quickly taking a shower, he headed for his office. 'I wonder what Nathaniel has been up to.' Sitting at his desk, he decided to call him.

After two rings Nathaniel answered. "Hello."

"Hello Nathaniel."

"Inuyasha…why are you calling?"

"To check up on you of course. How are you doing with collecting my money?" Even though he told Kagome that he knew Nathaniel would never pay it back, he still wanted to know what he was doing. He wondered if he even attempted.

"It's coming along."

Inuyasha heard a female voice in the back. "Do you have company?"

"Of course not."

Inuyasha sighed angrily. "Listen Nathaniel, this is not a game. You do not care about Kagome it seems."

"Of course I care about-"

"Then try harder. My patience for you is thinning as the days pass by. The only reason you are not dead is because of Kagome."

"I know-"

"You don't know shit. She told me everything you've done to her."

"…"

"You use her like a tool. When she told me, I was ready to kill you." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair.

"I want to see her."

"So you can hurt her some more? Do you think I am an idiot?" he laughed crudely.

"No but I miss her."

"Miss using her." he growled out. "If I catch you near her, you will regret it dearly." he hung up. He sat in his chair, trying to calm his self. An idea popped into his head. Smiling he got up and went to search for Kagome.

**XXX**

After eating her breakfast, Kagome took a quiet stroll in the garden. Since the incident with this morning, Kagome had not seen Inuyasha anywhere. 'Where could he be?'

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she fell back landing on her backside.

"Hello Kitten," Inuyasha said grinning.

"What is up with you and scaring me? This is the second time today!" he helped her up still grinning.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Anyway, let's go to the beach."

"The beach? Where do you come up with these ideas?"

"Do you want to go to the beach or not?"

"Fine, but I want to invite my friends and I need to a bathing suit."

"Okay, let's go." He tugged Kagome back to the house and to the front door. Zeinzu opened the door. "We'll be back later tonight Zeinzu."

"Would you like dinner prepared for your return," Zeinzu asked bowing slightly. "No, we'll eat out."

"As you wish." Inuyasha and Kagome walked out, climbed into his car and drove off to the beach. Kagome called up Ayame and Sango, inviting them along which they agreed.

Within an hour, they arrived. "You can get a bathing suit from one of these shops," said Inuyasha.

"Okay," Inuyasha helped her out of the car. "Inuyasha, I was wondering, is there something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, it looks like there is."

"It's nothing," he waved her off. A horn honked; Kagome turned around to find her friends. "Let's just have some fun okay."

"Okay, but tell me later."

"Sure," they walked over to her friends. Ayame and Sango help Kagome find a shop that was selling swimsuits. On several occasions, Kagome found a father simple one, but they never liked it including Inuyasha.

"Why don't you get this one," Inuyasha said while holding up a swimsuit. It was a red bikini. Kagome blushed and took it from him. "What?"

"No, I will not wear that!" she put it back on the rack. Sango and Ayame looked on in amusement.

"I like it."

"Well I don't."

"Fine," Inuyasha pouted and walked off. Kagome sighed and turned to her friends.

"Kagome, you could have been a little gentle with your answer," Sango said with Ayame nodding.

"You two are dating and it is obvious that he want you to wear something in his taste." Ayame added.

"Yea but-"

"No buts, we are going to find you one that satisfies you and Inuyasha." They dragged her off to another shop.

It took them half an hour to find the right swimsuit. It was a simple read one piece. Although it was simple, it was perfect for Kagome. She changed and met them outside the store.

"Perfect Kagome," Sango said, Ayame nodded in agreement. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and waited for his response, when he didn't say anything, she felt a little disappointed.

"Let's go have some fun."

They headed down to the beach, but Inuyasha stopped her. "You look absolutely divine in that swimsuit. I just want to rip it off." She blushed and he left her there.

'That jerk,' but it made her happy none the less.

**XXX**

After playing on the beach for a couple of hours, they all headed home. On the way home, Inuyasha stopped to eat.

"We can eat when we get home," Kagome grumbled.

"I don't want to," he dragged her into the small dinner. "Besides, if we go home, you won't spend any time with me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not funny." they grabbed a seat and waited for someone to come and take their order.

"So, care to explain why you were mad earlier."

"Do I have to," he whined.

"Yes, now stop being a baby." A waitress walked over. Taking their orders, she quickly left.

"I spoke to your dad earlier." he looked away from her.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know what he was up to."

"Inuyasha, you know-"

"I know Kagome." they grew quiet. The waitress came back and gave them their orders. Inuyasha took a bit of his food before continuing. "I just wanted to give him a chance like you have."

She smiled and reached over the table. She took his hand a squeezed it gentle. "Thank you Inuyasha, I know you meant well. What did you say to him?"

"Told him he could rot in hell," he said absently.

"Inuyasha!"

"Just kidding." she shook her head and began eating.

"He wanted to see you. I told him that he can't and if he would try, he would regret it."

"I have to face him sooner or later."

"Yea, only when you are ready."

"You don't think I am ready?"

"No, we have only gotten started in the healing process."

"But I just wanted to talk to him."

"Okay, the third step of the healing process-"

"We never got to that one."

"Oh right, we were side tracked." Inuyasha said grinning.

Kagome blushed. "Back to the third step."

"Okay, the third step is making amends."

"What do you mean? Is it like confronting the person?"

"Sort of. It's more of a thanking kind of thing."

"Why would you thank them after being hurt by them?"

"Because we wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them."

"Oh, I see."

"Trust me, when you tell your dad thank you, even if you don't fully understand why, you will feel better."

"I'll try." Nodding, they finished eating and were ready to go.

Kagome shivered. 'Oh no, that terrible feeling is back.' she looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She looked at Inuyasha, but saw him looking past her. His face was pale and there was anger and sadness in his eyes.

She turned to see him gazing at a woman. "Inuyasha who is that woman?"

"It's Kikyo." She looked at him with confusion, until she realized that Kikyo was the one that ripped out his heart and stomped all over it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 18: Thank You**

Kagome sat in amazement; that woman, Kikyo, was here. Kagome gritted her teeth, ready to pounce on her. Her eyes traveled back to Inuyasha, who was sitting quietly.

'I can't believe this. What am I gonna do,' Kagome thought panicking. She was not sure how Inuyasha would react to the situation at hand since he was quiet. 'It doesn't seem like she noticed him yet. Maybe we can leave before she does.'

Inuyasha just sat and stared at Kikyo. So many thoughts ran throw his mind. Why did she appear now when he was with Kagome? Was it a test to see if he could really move on and be happy for the first time in years; to let go of a part of his painful past once and for all? Memories of his time with Kikyo flashed through his mind, the good and the bad. He gave his self a mental shake trying to focus on the moment. Inuyasha was not sure how to react. He wanted to go over to her and scream at her. He wanted to let her know how he felt and how hurt he was that she betrayed him. He wanted her to feel the same way he felt when she hurt him.

Inuyasha's thoughts went to the conversation Kagome and he had before Kikyo arrived. Kagome, she changed his life even if she didn't realize it yet. Inuyasha was so grateful to have her, his little Kitten.

"Inuyasha, do you want to leave?" Kagome asked with concern.

"No, let's stay," he finally dragged his eyes away from Kikyo and looked up at Kagome smiling, "unless you're ready to go."

"No I'm not. How about we get some dessert?"

"Sounds good," Inuyasha waved for a waiter to come over. In that moment, Kikyo spotted Inuyasha, she smiled and winked. Rolling his eyes, he ignored her. Kagome sat fuming. This girl broke Inuyasha's heart, practically stepping on it without a care in the world, had the nerve, the **AUDACITY** to smile and wink at him. Kagome wanted to bitch slap that girl to hell.

'I can't believe this,' Kagome took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Inuyasha, can we just go before I do something I regret."

Amusement shined in his eyes. "And what would that be Kitten? You want to get into a little cat fight?" She glared as he chuckled at her. "Okay, we can leave." The waiter came with the bill. Inuyasha paid for it and they got up from their table and were on their way to the door when someone called out to him. Kagome sighed; just a few more steps and they would have made it home free.

Reluctantly, she turned around with a smile on her face, greeting the woman walking over to her. "Hello."

Kikyo however, paid no mind to Kagome, but directed all her attention to Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha. It's so good to see you again." She said smiling brightly at him.

"To bad I can't say the same thing to you," he grumbled.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Who is this woman Inu-kun?" Kagome asked innocently. Kikyo glared at her.

She spotted the chocker Kagome was wearing and smirked. "Cute necklace. Where did u get it from, the pet store?"

"Yes but as you can see there are diamonds along the collar," Kagome said fingering the chocker. "Inuyasha gave it to me." Kagome watched her closely, daring her to say something back. Kikyo remained silent.

"Yep and it's perfect for her." he said grinning and kissing her cheek. "Well Kikyo, it was nice seeing you but we have to go." Together they walked around her and left. Inuyasha stopped and turned around to her. "I just wanted to say…… thank you." She looked at him confused but Inuyasha just smiled. "Yes, thank you. Thank you for everything, even your betrayal. If it wasn't for you, then I would never be where I am today and I would never have met my Kitten." He left her standing there gaping.

Once they made it to the car, Kagome smacked him in the head. "Don't ever do that again unless you have a death wish." She said angrily.

"Do what," he pouted rubbing his head.

"Calling me Kitten in public," she walked over to the passenger side.

Inuyasha stopped her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." Kagome turned around and placed her hand around his neck. "I'm just so happy that I have you."

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm happy I'm with you too."

"Let's go home," Kagome nodded and got in the car. Inuyasha walked over to the driver's side, got in and drove off into the night. The ride home was rather smooth. Every now and again Inuyasha would grab Kagome's hand and squeeze it, almost like he was trying to reassure his self that Kagome was real.

When they arrived home Inuyasha held on to Kagome's hand until they got to her room door. Inuyasha hesitated before he let go of her hand. "You can stay with me if you want." Kagome said as she saw the look on his face. "As long as you behave yourself and don't say anything stupid."

Nodding he followed her into the room. Kagome helped him take off his shoes and he helped her take off her shoes. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"You were great back at the dinner. I'm proud of you. Even after everything Kikyo had done to you, you thanked her and forgave her." Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes. "When you first saw her I saw pain cross your face. I knew you were having an internal struggle and I'm glad you won. You meant what you said to her. You're different now."

"Different how?"

"Well, you are truly happy. The sadness that was always in your eyes is now gone. Your face is more relaxed to."

"A huge weight has been lifted." He kissed the top of her head. "To be honest at first I was not gonna say it. When I saw her all the memories of us came to me. I wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me."

"That's a natural feeling to have Inuyasha."

"But I wanted it so badly."

"But you didn't and that's what matters the most okay."

"Yes," looking up at him, Kagome kissed him gently on the lips. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like giving it to you."

"Can I get a kiss all the time?"

"You're pushing it."

He laughed, "Good night Kagome."

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. For a few minutes Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep.

'Maybe now you can try Kagome. I just hope it won't be hard for you.' With that last thought, he fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Owned 19: Falling Hard**

"Inuyasha get back here!" Kagome screamed and chase after Inuyasha who was currently running down the hall.

Inuyasha was caring a picture of Kagome sleeping in a pair of red bra and panties. He had taken the picture a couple of weeks ago, but it had fallen out of his pocket at the wrong possible time.

"No," he head around the corner breathing hard. Standing against the wall quietly, Kagome ran past him. He let out a long sigh.

"Is everything okay Master Inuyasha."

"Ah," he turned around to find Zeinzu and Raiza standing there with curious expressions.

"We didn't mean to scare you Master Inuyasha," Raiza said smiling.

"It's okay."

"Is everything alright with you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Of course, we're just playing that's all."

"Of course," Zeinzu shook his head. As much as he liked serving Inuyasha, he felt the need to strangle him. "Well, we shall be going."

"Okay, don't tell Kagome where-"

"I found you, you bastard!" They all turned in time to see Kagome running.

"Shit, see ya" he ran in the opposite direction.

Zeinzu and Raiza were left standing there alone shaking their heads.

"Sometimes I wonder about Master Inuyasha," Zeinzu said sighing.

"It's okay," Raiza chuckled. "Lady Kagome has him under control." They both laughed and went back to their duties.

Kagome tackled Inuyasha to the ground. She rolled over until she was on top and tried to pin Inuyasha down, but had no success.

"Give it to me Inuyasha!" She reached for his right hand, which currently held the picture. Inuyasha moved it out of her reach, making Kagome mad.

"It's mine and you can't have it!"

"You took a naked picture of me without asking."

"You're not completely naked," Inuyasha said sheepishly. He rolled over pinning her to the ground. She kicked but missed her target. "Now calm down." Kagome hesitated before she stopped moving. She glared up at him which only made him laugh.

"Let's talk like adults now."

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm herself. She also counted to three before beginning. "Inuyasha," she started off slowly. "I would like to have that picture."

"Why?"

"Because you took it without my permission."

"But it's mine."

"It's a picture of me you took without my consent. I would like to have it." she was slowly losing her patients with him and he knew it.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Destroy it of course."

"Then you're definitely not getting it back."

She screamed and tried to reach for it again but failed. "Give it to me Inuyasha," she screamed.

"Look, let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" she asked warily. She knew she had to be cautious with Inuyasha and his deals. They always turned out to be something bad or something she would regret later.

"Nothing big, just a small little deal." he shrugged it off.

"Tell me what it is first."

"I just want a kiss."

"A kiss," Kagome looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Yea, give me a kiss and I will give you the picture and you can do whatever you want with it."

"Just a kiss." she leaned up but Inuyasha stopped her.

"It has to be a passionate kiss. Different from all the other times we have kissed."

"Okay…."

"But I get to do it."

Kagome turned red. She should have known Inuyasha would pull something like this yet, at the same time she wanted him to.

'Inuyasha is just messing with you Kagome, snap out of it.' Her eyes lingered on his lips, his full kissable lips. Inuyasha licked them, snapping Kagome out of her trance.

"I-I don't know Inuyasha." she looked away from him. Her heart was pounding and Kagome knew Inuyasha could hear it.

"Why are you so afraid? We have kissed plenty of times and shared a passionate kiss before."

"I'm not afraid."

'I just don't want to be pulled in any more.'

"Okay, but try anything funny and you'll regret it." she tried to sound casual, like the kiss was no big deal.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited. She felt moist lips on the base of her neck and felt them go higher to her throat, than her chin. She kept her eyes closed, not sure it was a good idea to open them.

The lips finally reached hers, teasing, kissing the corners of her mouth before directly touching her lips. Kagome gasped at the gentle feeling. Her body shook slightly as an unknown feeling swept over her. She leaned up, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he placed his hands on her waist. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for permission which she quickly gave. She moaned at the new feeling she was getting.

Inuyasha's grip on her waist tightened. They battled over dominance, Inuyasha won quickly. They both pulled away, gasping for air. They rested their forehead against each others, eyes close.

Every now and then, Inuyasha kissed Kagome gently. Gaining courage, she opened her eyes and looked at his amber ones. It felt like Inuyasha was seeing directly to her soul.

"Inuyasha," she said breathlessly.

"Master Inuyasha," Raiza ran over to them. They both untangled themselves from one another and sat up. Raiza bowed before continuing. "You have an important phone call waiting for you."

"Who is it," Inuyasha said getting up and helping Kagome stand as well.

"It is Master Sesshomaru. He would like to speak to you."

"What does he want now?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and reached in his pocket pulling out the picture. "As I promised." he handed it to her before giving her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back okay."

All Kagome could do was nod. After they were out of sight, Kagome sunk to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She held the picture tightly in her grasp and was shaking. 'Mom, I've fallen hard for Inuyasha Takahashi and I don't know what to do.'


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 20: Pushed Away**

Inuyasha walked back into the house with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Not only did he share a passionate, mind-blowing kiss with Kagome, he was also able to keep the picture. It was a good thing he made a copy of it. Whistling, he walked over to Raiza who held the phone in her hand. She handed it to him, bowed, and walked away to give him some privacy.

"Hello Fluffy."

"I told you not to fuckin' call me that." Sesshomaru growled out.

"So why are you calling me." Inuyasha asked walking into the kitchen. Nothing was going to dampen' his mood, not even Sesshomaru. "I was in the middle of something." He touched his bottom lip and smiled.

"Rin wants to spend time with Kagome, so we're on our way. Be there in ten."

"Sure," Inuyasha hung up and went to look for Kagome. He decided to first go and see if she was in her room.

Walking down the hall the scent of salt water come from her room; concerned, Inuyasha moved faster to the door. He heard Kagome talking to someone on the phone.

"I don't know Sango," he heard her said. "I don't know what to do. I can't be with Inuyasha."

"And why not." a faint voice said from the other end.

"Don't you understand, I'm tainted. I know Inuyasha said he doesn't care, but I do. I care and I don't want this." Aiko meowed loudly, wanting attention.

She didn't want to be with him. Inuyasha was confused and hurt. He thought she was in love with him. Maybe she was and just couldn't face the truth yet. 'She is still trying to hid, but I won't let her. I will help her.'He knocked on the door.

"I have to call you back." She hung up the phone and turned to the door. "Come in."

Inuyasha walked in smiling. "So, what did you do with the picture?" he sat next to her on the bed. Aiko got up from her sleeping spot and walked to Inuyasha. She stretched across his lap, purring enthusiastically. He stroked her soft fur.

"I destroyed it of course."

He stopped stroking her before speaking. "Okay, well, Sesshomaru called and said Rin wants to see you."

"Rin, how is she?"

"Good, we are going to spend the day with them."

"Okay," Kagome smiled. "I miss Rin. What time are we leaving?"

"In…" he glanced at his watch. "Five minutes." He petted Aiko one last time before standing.

"I need to get ready," she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began pulling him to her door. "Get out."

"Fine," he gave her a quick kiss and left. She shook her head and laughed.

Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out the crumbled picture of her. "I'll hang on to this for now." Placing it on her dresser, she got ready in the little time she had.

XXX

Making her way in the living room, Kagome found Sesshomaru and Rin sitting on the couch. Rin spotted her and jumped off the couch, running to her.

"AUNTIE KAGGIE!" she jumped in her arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Rin." She chuckled and put her down.

"I asked daddy if I could come over and he said YES!" she was jumping up and down.

Kagome watched Rin run back over to Sesshomaru. It had her thinking about her own father. A hand on her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts. She looked at Inuyasha who was standing next you her. He was smiling at her. He squeezed her shoulder gently and walked away. Kagome knew that Inuyasha understood. She was not going to let her past ruin her day, not today.

"So," Kagome began, "what are we doing today."

"We're going to have a picnic at the park!" Rin answered excitedly. "Me and Daddy-"

"Daddy and I," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Daddy and I made the lunch."

"Sounds great, let's get going."

"Yea!" Inuyasha talked with Zeinzu and Raiza before heading out with the group. Rin begged Sesshomaru to let her ride with Kagome. Inuyasha decided to let her drive while Sesshomaru and he took another car. It was the perfect opportunity for them to talk and for Kagome to spend time with Rin.

"You know where the park is?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome climbed into the car. Sesshomaru was in the back helping Rin in her seat.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes Inuyasha."

"Okay," he kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked away.

"Be careful." Sesshomaru said before leaving.

Once they were in their car, Kagome drove off. "So Rin, how are you and your father doing?"

"Great, daddy likes this woman named Kagura."

"Really? Did he tell you that?"

"Well…..no, but she always comes over and makes dinner."

Kagome looked in the rear view mirror, trying to get a glimpse of Rin's face. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know yet. She is very nice and plays with me all the time."

"It's okay, you still got time. Maybe you can talk to your dad about it."

Rin did not respond back. She played with her thumbs.

Kagome was lost. This woman, Kagura, was obviously bothering Rin. Did she not like her? Did she do something to her?

"You kept you promise." Rin's voice brought Kagome out of her deep thoughts. "He is very happy now with you."

"Oh, thank you Rin." Kagome could not break her little heart. How was she suppose to tell her that she was not sure if she was going to stay with Inuyasha. "He has made me happy to Rin."

"That's great." For the rest of the ride, they talked about various other things, staying away from the sensitive subject of couples.

XXX

Sesshomaru drove while Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat.

"You and Kagome seem to be getting along." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes we are," Inuyasha smiled looking out the window. He began telling Sesshomaru everything that transpired between the two, leaving out the private moments. He mentions to the visit their father made at the cabin. Of course Sesshomaru did not believe that it was a coincidence either that Inutaisho showed up. They both figured that he somehow found out that they were going to be there. "I didn't tell anyone we were going except Zeinzu and Raiza."

"One of them might have told your father."

"But why would they?"

"Because they care about you." Inuyasha was not mad anymore. To have his servants care for him had him swell with love and pride. "What is going on with Nathaniel? Is he at least attempting to give you the money?"

Inuyasha snorted absently and looked at Sesshomaru. "Of course not he doesn't care about her. Kagome already knows that he won't. I can't help but feel that she wants him to at least try." He grew worried. If Kagome expected him to do try, she would only end up disappointed again.

"Of course Inuyasha, she loves her father no matter what. Sometimes we don't want to love that person, but we cannot help but to. In our minds, they are special to us."

Inuyasha was quiet; he did not know how to answer. Of course Sesshomaru was right. In a way, he still loved Kikyo. She was the first person that had touched his heart in a time of need. Granted, she broke his heart, but she also made him stronger and helped him find the woman he loved. That he had to be grateful for.

"Yea, you are right." They pulled up to an empty parking spot and saw Kagome and Rin waiting for them.

"We made it first daddy." Rin said laughing. Sesshomaru reached in the back of his car and pulled out a picnic basket and blanket. Together, they all found a nice spot under a tree. Rin began taking everything out and setting it up on the blanket. There was a variety of sandwiches, drink, and fruits. "I hope everyone enjoys."

"Thank you for the food," they said in unison and began munching. The conversation was light. Rin told stories about what happened at school. She saved a little girl from being bullied and she told everyone about her A on a spelling test she had earlier on that week.

"That's wonderful Rin. You are doing such a good job." Kagome said giving Rin a hug.

Rin looked up at her with pride. "Thank you Auntie Kaggie." By now, they were all finished eating. "Daddy, can I go over to the playground?"

"Not by yourself Rin."

"I will take her Sesshomaru." He nodded and Kagome took Rin's hand and led her to the small playground where other children were happily playing together.

Inuyasha watched them leave. Since they arrived to the park Kagome had ignoring him. She sat between Sesshomaru and Rin which at first had him confused, but he grew angry when she refused to look at him. He thought back to the conversation she had with Sango. 'Is she deciding to leave now?' That thought, that one thought Inuyasha had draw so much pain and anguish to him. Loosing Kagome would mean that all the pain would come back. All the suffering would resurface and he again would be alone.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and turned to Sesshomaru. For a split second, there was worry on Sesshomaru's face. "What are you think?"

Inuyasha's gaze traveled over to Kagome and Rin. Rin was on the swing and Kagome was pushing her. They both seemed to be having a good time. "I think I just lost the woman that I love."

XXX

After spending a few more hours at the park, the sun was slowly setting. Rin was upset about leaving, but knew that they had to leave.

"When will be together again? Can we do this again?" Rin asked in her father's arm. She yawned, tired after playing so much.

"Of course we can. Just tell us when next time." Inuyasha said. They said their good-bye and went their separate ways.

The car ride home was silent. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome spoke teach other. At times, Inuyasha wanted to say something to her, but stopped himself. Slowly, he began feeling the pain in his chest. Inuyasha stopped the car in the drive way and turned it off. Kagome was still looking out the window.

"Kagome-"

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." She tried to open the car door, but Inuyasha locked it.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

"Can we talk later?"

"No," Kagome let go of the door and sat back. "Why won't you look at me? What's going on with you Kagome?"

"Nothing Inuyasha, I'm just tired."

"Tired of what? Are you tired of me and being here?"

"Where are you getting this from?"

"I heard you talking to Sango." She was quiet, he silence said it all. "Kagome, please tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Inuyasha."

"Why do you keep lying to me? Why?" he cried out. He was hurt; she was pushing him away again. This time, it was worst and Inuyasha didn't think he could bring her back to him.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Then when are we going too?" She didn't answer, she refused to answer. Inuyasha sighed and unlocked the door. She stepped out and slammed the door shut. He sat in silence, something wet hit his hand and he realized that he was crying. Kagome pushed him away and this time Inuyasha believed it was for good.

**Review and check out Defying Fate, written by my co-writter and I. It's really good!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one)**

**Chapter 21: Thinking Things Through**

Darkness... that was what surrounded him. A void of nothing consuming his being and eating away the little life he was trying to hold on to. Inuyasha sat in his office. There was no light and the curtains were drawn together. He had been sitting in that dark room since Kagome and him talked. His head throbbed with pain just thinking about it. Kagome, his hot tempered kitten, wanted to leave him. There was nothing that could be down. Inuyasha tried to think of why she wanted to leave. Time and time again he told her that the past was the past. No matter what, he loved her, she was everything to him.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. To be heartbroken was not fun. Kagome knew what happened with Kikyo yet she still wanted to leave. He shook his head, not trying to dwell on it. Kagome obviously had a reason and she technically didn't say she was leaving. That alone made him smile a bit. He still had a chance to change her mind. She deserved to be happy and damn it, she was going to be. Crying was not going to solve anything. Inuyasha began brainstorming. There had to be some way to get Kagome to understand just how much he felt about her.

**XXX**

Kagome lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She didn't mean to hurt Inuyasha's feelings, but she needed time to think. 'What am I going to do?' She thought about all the times Inuyasha made her laugh. All the times he showed her care and affection, always putting her before him. Kagome slowly began to realize that he always made her happy. He always was there to dry her tears and kiss her to make the pain go away.

Kagome fingered the chocker she wore. Her smile turned into a grin as she remembered how she came to obtain the chocker. When Inuyasha gave it to her, it was a surprise. She loved it the moment he showed her. Of course she was never going to tell him that little bit of information. He would never let her live peacefully.

"Meow," Kagome turned to her side. Aiko, another gift from Inuyasha, stretched and begged for attention. Kagome laughed softly and picked her up, laying her on her stomach. She scratched her behind her ears and Aiko purred in bliss.

Kagome was happy to have her. She always wanted a kitten, but she could never afford one. Again, Inuyasha made her happy with something so simple.

'I feel like I'm being selfish.' and of course she was. She didn't know how to handle her feels for Inuyasha. She never felt loved by anyone. Never wanted to be with anyone so badly like she did with Inuyasha. So the question remained, why was she pushing him away?

A single tear drop fell from her right eye. She whipped it a quickly. Aiko meowed once more and licked Kagome's hand. "Thank you Aiko." Kagome decided to go consult the one person that knew her inside out. "I'll be back Aiko." She kissed her on the nose and placed her on the bed. "When I come back, I'll have made my decision." She pulled on her shoes and headed out. Kagome knew she was making the right choice. All she needed to do was believe.

**XXX**

At least Inuyasha was done. He knew exactly what to do. Kagome was going to be his after he was down. Now all he had to do was set the plan into motion. He glanced at his clock, 4: 30 p.m. Grinning he got up, it was the perfect time to being.

'Now I just have to find Kagome.' Leaving his office, Inuyasha made his way down to Kagome's room. However, as he neared her room, her scent was very faint. He knocked on the door twice. When no answered followed, he let himself in. Aiko was curled up in the center of the bed. Hearing the door up, she lifted her head.

"Hey Aiko," Inuyasha walked over to the bed. Aiko got up and stretched and purred her way over to him. He smiled and scratched her behind the ears. "Can you tell me where your mother went." She just continued to purr. "I didn't think so." He sat on the bed for a while and continued to pet Aiko. After a few minutes, he got up and left the room to search for Zeinzu and Raiza.

He headed to the kitchen and found Raiza getting ready to prepare dinner. "Raiza."

She stopped and turned around. "Hello master Inuyasha, what can I do for you this evening?"

"I was wondering if you have seen Kagome. I need to speak with her."

"She is not here. She left about an hour ago and said she would be back as soon as possible."

"Did she tell you where she was heading?"

Raiza shook her head. "I'm sorry, but she didn't. Maybe Zeinzu knows. He is in the living room."

"Okay, thank you." He turned and left. He was puzzled. He wondered if she went to see her friends. It was possible, but Inuyasha didn't want to jump to conclusions. It was best to ask the man who never everything that was happening.

Just like Raiza said, Zeinzu was in the living room. He was straightening the pillows on the couch when Inuyasha approached him. "Master Inuyasha." He bowed.

"Do you know where Kagome is? Raiza said she left an hour ago."

Zeinzu was silent for a while as he thought. "Well, she was on the phone as she was leaving. I heard her say something about visiting her mother."

"Her mother?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." Zeinzu bowed again and went back to his task. Now Inuyasha was confused. She was going to visit her mother, but her mother passed away. Then it hit him. She was going to visit her grave. "Zeinzu, I have another question for you. Did Kagome drive off?"

"No sir."

"Thank you again." There was only one cemetery in walking distance for his house, Sakura Valley. Inuyasha headed for the door, but stopped. He wondered if it was a good idea to go follow her. After all, she wanted some time away from him and yet, he didn't want her to have to face things alone. Making up his mind, Inuyasha headed out.

**XXX**

Kagome sat across from her mother's grave. A fresh white lily lay next to it. She talked to her mother for about what recently happened in her life. From the time she met Inuyasha to the present. There was a mixture of laughs and tears. As she talked, she realized how stupid she had been acting.

"All he does is care about me mom." Kagome whipped the lone tear sliding down her cheek. "He makes me happy and cares for me deeply. I'm just scared." The tears just continued to flow. "I am an embarrassment. Tainted. Just filth and yet he still loves me." She gave a bitter laugh. "Maybe he's just lost his mind." Kagome whipped the last of her tears. "Mom, I don't know what to do. Should I give in? Do I even deserve a second chance?" she was quiet for a while.

The wind picked up and the white lily tumbled away. Kagome turned to get it, but stopped. Standing several feet away was Inuyasha. The lily was by his feet. He leaned down and picked it up and began to walk over towards her. Kagome turned back around and waited. Inuyasha sat next to her and placed the lily back in its original spot.

Never one spoke for. Both just sat quietly, afraid to say a word. The silence was becoming unbearable for Kagome and she was about to speak when Inuyasha moved. He touched the grave stone.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. It's an honor to finally meet the woman that has brought Kagome into this world." Kagome herself was shocked. She did not expect Inuyasha to do anything like that. "I know it is late, but I want to let you know that I am deeply in love with your daughter. She has changed my life in many ways." He paused to look at Kagome. Her eyes were wide and glistened. "She has given me a reason to live. I never thought I would ever find love again, but I guess I was wrong." He turned back to the grave stone. "With your permission, I would like to date Kagome Higurashi."

A small gasp escaped her lips. Kagome was not expecting to hear those words come out of Inuyasha's mouth. "I…Inuyasha…."

"Kagome, I know what you're thinking. I know you don't think it is right to be with me, but I love you. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be without you ever." He touched her cheek. "The past is the past and we both need to move on. Will you give us a chance?"

This was what she had been waiting on. This moment that would help her make the decision that would change her life forever.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for ending it like this, but if I continued then it would have threw me off. I am alive fellow readers and I am sorry for taking so long to update. I am currently preparing for college (my first year). I will try and update faster. Please continue to read my fanfics and review. Please don't hate me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one)**

**Chapter 22: The Beginning and The End**

Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully. She looked into his eyes and saw everything. The feelings he had for her danced in his golden orbs.

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled up at him. For so long she was afraid to let anyone in. To open her heart and give herself to the one person she felt was right for her. She feared that it was all a mistake. Hearing Inuyasha's words proved her wrong. He truly cared for her.

"We can even start over again if you want." He pleaded. "You can take the chocker off. I'll try and stop calling you Kitten."

She giggled; he always knew how to make her laugh. "I hated you the first time we met. I thought you were a low down pig who picked on the poor and like to watch them squirm." Inuyasha's ears flattened. She cupped his face in her hands, eyes filled with tears as she continued. "But being with you I have learned that you are different." she rubbed his ears. "You are compassionate to me, you always make me laugh. Despite your care free spirit, you have been in pain for years. You have shared your past with me. I was able to tell you mine. 'The past is the past,' you keep telling me. At first I thought it wasn't true, but you accept me no matter what. All the things I've been through. All the pain and you still love me." By now the tears were flowing down the both of their face. "I don't want to be without you."

"Then stay with me, don't ever leave me." Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. "Stay with me forever."

"Inuyasha," she cried, no longer able to hold it in. She cried for her mother, her father, being left alone to struggle in the world. She cried for her misfortunes, for the pain she was forced to endure. She cried for pushing the love of her life away.

She cried for the happiness she was finally given.

Inuyasha held her the whole time, never letting her go. Rocking gently until she was done. After a while, Kagome pulled away wiping her face. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Kagome Higurashi."

"I love you too Inuyasha Takahashi." He leaned down once more and kissed her, this time on the lips.

Pulling away they smiled at each other. "Let's go home."

"Yes, lets." They gathered there things and looked at the grave one more time before leaving and bow. As they were leaving, a butterfly fluttered around the grave before flying off.

Going to the car, they held hands, reluctant to let go when they made. Immediately, they continued once inside. Inuyasha drove slowly, not wanting to end the magic. He decided to take a detour and went to the park. All he wanted was to spend time with his love. They sat on the swings, hands still entwined.

"So, does this mean you're gonna stop calling me Kitten?"

"Of course not," he grinned. "You're with me now."

"It would be kinda weird if you stopped anyway."

"Really? Are you telling me that you all this time you secretly liked it?" She laughed. "I knew it!"

"And what is that?"

"Whenever you told me to stop, it was always half-hearted." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, he lips lingered before he finally pulled away. "I'm so happy right now."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and began swinging. He watched her swing higher and higher, laughing. It was hard to believe that after all the pain, all the suffering that they were finally able to have their peace, their happy ending. Inuyasha swung with her; both reaching for the sky, for a new beginning.

**XXX**

Inuyasha and Kagome did not arrive home 'til midnight. Inuyasha had his hands around Kagome's waist and was kissing her neck, she giggled uncontrollable while fumbling to get the door open.

"Inuyasha stop." After about twenty times, dropping the key and Inuyasha pulling her into a passionate kiss, the door was finally open.

"No, I want to continue to kiss my kitten." he turned her around and kissed her senselessly. A cough caused them to break for the air.

Zeinzu and Raiza, Aiko in Raiza's arms, were at the door. They both stood at the entrance and smiled at the content couple. Aiko meowed.

"Let go," Kagome finally was able to wiggle out of Inuyasha's grasp to greet them. "Hey guys."

"Hello Lady Kagome." They said.

Kagome retrieved Aiko from Raiza. "You're suppose to be asleep." she cooed scratching Aiko behind the ear.

"She wanted to wait up for the two of you to return." Zeinzu said.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his hand around her waist. "Thanks, we're going to turn in. Wake us up if there is an emergency." Zeinzu and Raiza bowed and left the room. Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to her room.

"Put me down," she giggled.

"You know you like it." He let her go when they were in front of her room. "I'm going to change and will be back."

"Okay," he kissed her again, hesitated before leaving to his own room.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's retreating form before entering her room. She swung Aiko around laughing. "I'm finally happy."

"Meow."

"Yep, this is our permanent home now Aiko. This is where we belong." She sat her down on the bed. She showered and dressed, finding Inuyasha on her bed, petting the sleeping Aiko on one of the pillows.

"Took you forever," Inuyasha said smirking at her. Kagome walked over and laid on the bed next to Inuyasha. "I was getting lonely."

"Aw, poor baby." She scratched his ears. "I would never leave you."

"I know," Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist. They laid in silence, listening to their steady breathing. "Is this a dream? Are you really here beside me?"

"Yes I'm here." She drew lazy circles on his stomach. "I know how you feel. I keep thinking that if I close my eyes, all of this will disappear. But it won't. This is real."

"Kitten?"

"Yes," she giggled.

"I have a confession to make. Please don't be mad."

She sat up. "What kind of confession." She raised a brow. "You remember the pictures I took of you when you were asleep?" a nod. "and how I gave them back to you?" another nod. "Well I still have them."

"What."

Inuyasha chuckled nervously. "Well it doesn't matter now since we are together… right?" he was pushed off the bed. Regaining his senses, he say Kagome armed with a pillow. "Um…Kagome?"

"You kept them?" She hit him in the head. "You lied and still kept them."

He backed up. "No Kagome, let's be reasonable."

"About what?" she slowly advanced to him.

"I couldn't help myself. You looked so sexy in the pictures I just couldn't get rid of them." another smack. "Stop hitting me."

"NO!" Kagome hit him a few for times before tiring and collapsing on the floor. She laid on the pillow, glaring at him. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry if it helps."

"It doesn't," Inuyasha crawled over and laid facing her, sharing the pillow. "I can't help it if you look sexy." She stuck her tongue out at him which he kissed. Blushing, she pulled away. "Will you forgive me please?"

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha gave her the puppy eyes. "Okay, but only this time."

He pulled her closer, entwining their legs. "Does this mean I can keep the pictures?"

"You're pushing it." She yawned. "We'll talk later."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said before she fell asleep. Inuyasha watched her before slumber to over.

**XXX**

Inuyasha woke to a lick on his cheek. "Leave me alone Kagome." He mumbled as another lick coated his cheek. "Stop," he whine, another lick. He finally opened his eyes to find Aiko sitting on the pillow looking at him. "Thanks for the wake up."

"Meow," she hopped off and patted towards the door.

Inuyasha sat up, realizing that Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Aiko where is Kagome." she meowed again and left the room. Inuyasha got up and followed her to the kitchen. Kagome was putting food on two plates. Aiko walked over to her and rubbed up against her. "This is one smart kitten." he mumbled before taking a seat.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Sorry I didn't wake you. I wanted to make breakfast without a distraction." Kagome sat a plate in front of him.

"I'm not a distraction. I could have helped."

"If you say so." She sat a bow of food down for Aiko before sitting down to eat. "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. We could stay inside and-"

She smacked him upside his head. "Don't even finish the thought."

"How would you know what I was thinking unless you were thinking the same thing." he pouted.

"The glint in your eyes said it all."

"Fine," she laughed. "I want to take you out tonight so let's go to the mall."

"Why?"

"You need a dress. I want you to look your best for our date."

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise." Inuyasha pushed his plate away and go up, putting his dish in the sink. "Don't worry, you'll love the place, trust me."

"I don't know. Sounds fishy to me." She walked over to him. "But I guess it's okay." He picked her up and swung her around. "INUYASHA!" she giggled.

They didn't stop until a cough interpreted them. Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet, but held her so she would not fall. Zeinzu and Raiza were standing by the door way. Both had grave expressions on their face. Tears were streaming down Raiza's face.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Th-there was a phone call." Raiza took a breath before beginning again. "Kagome, your father was in an accident. He is in critical condition at the hospital."

Kagome stood paralyzed. "What."

* * *

**A/N: How was that for an ending. I wanted to through a twist in this, not sure where it's going, but I've been thinking about this for a while. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long, but college is hectic. Please don't stop reviewing. I would love to hear what you feel. Is the story going down the drain? Please let me know something. I feel so lost without you all.**

**I am lost. Also I plan to delete My happy ending because it sucks, plain and simple. I know there are people that like it, but I believe it is a lost cause. On my homepage I have a poll for it. I want it to be fair so vote yes or no please. I will respect your (my viewers) wishes. **

**Finally, my co-writer Daichilover and I are writing a fic entitled Defying Fate. The summary sucks, but please read it and comment. The plot is really good and it's something different.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 23: Thank You Dad for Everything**

Kagome paced the hospital floor back and forth before sitting down. She sat for a minute and got back up to pace. Inuyasha was talking with the doctor. After being given the news, Kagome stood paralyzed. She could not believe that her father was hurt, much less in critical condition. No matter the damage Nathaniel did to her, Kagome could not let him go. He was the only family she had left in the world. She sat down again, burying her face in her hands; the pain was too much to bear.

Inuyasha finished talking to the doctor and walked back over to Kagome. He placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed, remaining silent by her side. Kagome looked at him, opening and closing her mouth several times. He knew there was nothing he could do to calm her. There were no words of comfort for her. The truth was going to hurt no matter what.

"Kagome," Inuyasha paused to give her some time to collect herself before continuing, "the doctor said that your father is in critical condition like Raiza said earlier."

"From what?" Once, again he hesitated. He was shocked at the news the doctor gave him. He could hardly imagine how Kagome would react.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it." He removed his hand from her back and placed it on his lap. "He has an unknown illness. The doctor said he has had this for a number of years now. There is no name for it and they do not know how he got it or if he was born with it."

"He never told me he was sick! How long has he been sick?"

"Kagome, calm down." He reached for her and she moved away, getting up to go after the doctor. "Kagome!" Inuyasha followed.

Kagome found the doctor standing down the hall talking to another doctor. She went up to him and grabbed him by the jacket. "How do you not know what my father's illness is? You're a doctor damn it! You're suppose to know these things!" She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from the doctor. "Let me go!" She kicked and screamed.

"Kagome you need to calm down."

"He's my father, the only family I have left and now he is dying and you can't do anything about it!" Inuyasha tightened his hold as she crumbled in his arms. "He-he can't…"

The doctor stood back shocked still. Inuyasha slowly bent to the floor. "Sorry for the problem." The doctor nodded and walked away. Inuyasha just held Kagome as she cried. It was too much for her to handle. Her life was falling apart. As much as Inuyasha hated Nathaniel, he was still her father.

Out of all the information Inuyasha gathered of Nathaniel, there was nothing about an illness. Talking with the doctor helped him understand the situation. The day before Nathaniel was in the bank, reason still unknown, he passed out after entering. One of the security guards called an ambulance. Unfortunately, he was still unconscious so questioning him was out.

"Kagome, my sweet Kagome…" he couldn't say everything was going to be okay because it wasn't.

"I can't lose him Inuyasha, I just can't." She gripped his shirt firmly, soaking it with her tears. "There is so much I haven't said to him."

"You still have that chance Kagome," he whispered. "It's not too late."

"But-"

"He will listen no matter if he is awake or unconscious. Your voice will always reach him." He kissed the top of her head.

Inuyasha looked up as he heard footsteps. The doctor was back, calm. "Kagome, the doctor needs to speak with you." He heard her heart speed up as he helped her stand and sit in a nearby chair. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. "Ready?" she nodded.

"Your father, Nathaniel, was diagnosed with an unknown illness years ago. When he would come to the hospital, we tried to do various tests to find a treatment, but after his wife died…"

"He stopped coming." Kagome couldn't believe it. She never notice him being sick.

"It seems that the illness has caught up to him. I'm afraid that he doesn't have much time to live."

"So there is absolutely nothing you can do?" asked Inuyasha.

The doctor shook his head. "It's best to say your good-byes now." Kagome covered her mouth to stop the sob. "He is in room 114; he may not make it to the morning."

"Thank you for the help doctor." He walked away. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome, do you want me to go in first?"

"Can we go in together?"

"Of course," he smiled and helped her up, holding her hand as they made their way to the room.

Kagome gasped, taking in the site of Nathaniel laying in the bed attached to an EKG. His heart beat was very shallow. She sat in the chair that was close to the bed. She placed his cold hand into hers. "Hey dad," she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I-" she cleared her thought. "It's good to see you again. I missed you a lot." She whipped a stray tear away. "I know that you were trying to get the money you owe to the Takahashi brothers and I just want to say that I am very proud of you.

She let the silence envelop them. All that was heard was the EKG. Kagome looked over Nathaniel's face. He looked to have age ten years since the last time she seen him. His lips were thin and turning a slight blue. He was very pale. "Why?" she began. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I could have helped you. I could have done more to help you get better." She broke out into hysterical crying. Inuyasha remained quiet and unmoving. He knew that it was best for Kagome to get all of her pain out. "I could have done something to ease the pain for you." She cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears falling.

Inuyasha than made his way away to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he smiled at her and nodded.

Kagome turned back to her father. "Thank you dad for everything. You may think that I hate you for everything you put me through, but I don't. If it wasn't for you, I would never have met Inuyasha dad. I think I'm in love. I don't ever want to be away from him. He means everything to me. I'm stronger because of you and he loves me with all this heart."

"She is right Nathaniel. I love her so much." Kagome laughed lightly. "I promise to take good care of her and give her my full attention." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm glad that you finally took care of your own problem instead relying on others. You are truly a remarkable man."

They looked as his heartbeat continued to decrease. "Dad…" Inuyasha knew already. When they first walked into the room, the smell of death was making its self known. Kagome looked down as she felt a gentle squeeze from her hand that held her father's before it was still and his heart stopped. "No!"

Inuyasha pressed the button for the nurse. The nurse came in with the doctor already knowing what happened. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of her chair and embraced her as she cried. He looked at Nathaniel as the doctor covered him.

**A/N: I know I know. I am alive and I am sorry this one is short. ****Sorry it took me so long. I have been having family problems and haven't been in the right state of mind to write with the dead of my grandfather last year. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things now. I didn't mean to leave my fans waiting! ****I am thinking that the next chapter will be the last of Owned, if there is anything else you all want before I end it let me know. Also, ****I am currently looking for an active Beta so if you know one or if you are one please message me. Look out for the next chapter of Second Chance at Love, it will be posted in a day or two.**

**Goal: To get at least 10 reviews. I would really appreciate it everyone. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 24: I love you my little princess**

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome's door with a tray of food. She went in isolation after leaving the hospital. It bothered him because as they were leaving the hospital, she was fairly calm and when they arrived home, she immediately locked herself into her room. The funeral was coming up soon and Inuyasha was still trying to figure out how to talk to her. He tried everything, including Aiko, Kagome never refused her beloved kitten before. Comfort in this situation was something he was not good at. He remembered when his mother passed away. He too shut his self up and away from the world. It was something that he regretted every day. If he had the change he would change not going to his mother's funeral. Inuyasha knew that he had to make Kagome realize that later she would regret missing her father's funeral.

"Kagome," he gave a gentle knock on the door. "It's Inuyasha. I got food for you." He waited for a response, but nothing came. "Kagome, please."

The door cracked opened. "I'm not hungry Inuyasha." Kagome began closing the door, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Inuyasha-"

"Can I come in please? I know that this is a very hard time for you and I know you probably don't want to be bothered with me." She looked down. "I just want to show you that I'm here for you, even if I'm just sitting there."

Kagome hesitated. Inuyasha did not want to upset her more, but he wasn't backing down. He let out a sigh of relief when she opened the door more and stepped aside. Walking in, he placed the tray of food down on a nearby table. Kagome was already sitting on the bed. Inuyasha sat next to her; he didn't move or say anything. He just sat there quietly. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I know you want to say something," she said.

"You're right," he leaned back until they were both lying down. Kagome moved her head to his chest, draping a leg over his. "But I won't. It's nice to just be like this for a while." They both remained quiet. Inuyasha ran his hands through Kagome's hair.

"I'm scared Inuyasha."

"Why are you scared Kagome."

"I don't want to be alone."

He took her hand in his. "You're never alone. You have Zeinzu, Raiza Aiko, your friends, Rin, my father, and maybe Sesshomaru, I don't really know about him yet." She let out a small laugh. "And you have me. I will never let you be alone."

"I don't want to go Inuyasha." He knew exactly what she was talking about. That was how he first felt when it was his mother's funeral.

"When my mother died, I didn't want to go. I didn't want my last memory of her to be in a coffin. Also I thought that I didn't deserve to go. I felt like I was the one who killed her. There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret my decision. I wish that I had gone. I wish I could see her one last time and tell her that I was sorry for hurting her and to tell her how much I love her."

"Your mom already knows that you love her Inuyasha."

"To me, not showing up meant that she didn't matter to me. That's how I felt after." She remained quiet. "Kagome, I'm not tell you that you should go. I just want you to not regret your decision later like I do. If you really don't want to go, then don't go, but have a reason." She hugged him tighter. "No matter the decision you make, I will be right behind you."

"…thank you Inuyasha. Thank you so much." He smiled, glad that Kagome was opening up to him. After a few minutes of silence, he realized that she had fallen fast asleep. He too let sleep take hold of him.

Inuyasha woke to an empty space, well, almost empty. Aiko meowed and licked his nose. "Thank you Aiko. At least I know someone loves me." He rubbed her ears and sat up. Kagome stepped out of her closet, dressed in a black dressed that reached an inch above her knees. "Morning Kagome, where are you off to."

"Today is the funeral right?" Inuyasha slowly nodded. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down. "I thought about what you said yesterday and you're right. I…I want to go, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to face this."

"Like I told you yesterday, you are not alone." He kissed her cheek. "Let me go get ready. I will meet you downstairs." He climbed out of the bed. Looking at her one more time, he left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha made his way downstairs wearing black dress pants and a white button up with a black tie. Kagome was sitting in the living room. "Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." She gave him a small smile. Zeinzu and Raizawalked in wearing black.

"We are going to Lady Kagome," Zeinzu said. Raiza smiled.

"Thank you guys." She quickly wiped her tears away before they feel.

Raiza walked over and gave Kagome a hug. "Don't be sad. He will always be with you." She pulled away. "Now let's get going before we are late."

Zeinzu and Raiza rode in a separate car. Kagome was quiet during the ride to the cemetery. Inuyasha glanced over at her and noticed her hands shaking. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. When they arrived, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Rin, Sango, and Ayame were waiting for them. Inuyasha parked and got out. He walked over to Kagome's side and opened the door and leaned down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagome had yet to look at him. "Kagome?"

She took a deep breath in and out. "I'm ready now."

Inuyasha helped her out, holding onto her hand. As they made their way up, Inuyasha held onto her hand throughout the service and as the lowed the coffin into the ground. Kagome had cried the whole time. He could not help, but think about his mother's funeral. He jumped when he felt a hand on his cheek. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. She gave him a small smile and wiped his cheek. He didn't realize that he was crying.

They all walked back to their cars. Sango and Ayame gave Kagome a hug, telling her that everything was going to be okay and that her father would be watching over her. Rin ran to Kagome crying, telling her that she missed her mom and dad too. Inutaisho hugged her and Sesshomaru shook her hand.

"Are we all getting together and going over Inuyasha and Kagome's place?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes, sounds like a plan." Inuyasha said. Everyone began to depart until it was just the two of them left. "Kagome, your father wrote you this letter." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I will wait for you in the car." He kissed her cheek and walked off.

Kagome opened the envelope:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm not very good with words, but I'm going to do my best. I know that I have not been the best father since your mother died. I'm sorry for blaming her death on you. Your mother loves you and would do anything for you. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I feel disgusted with myself. I know that sorry is not enough. Sorry does not erase all the pain and misery I put you through. I am glad that you are with Inuyasha. I know what he will set you right. He may be a handful, but he is just what you need. You are an amazing woman and he will see that. _

_Thank you for always coming back to me. I don't know what I would have done if you left me. My world would have crumbled. When I look at you, I see your mother and you have grown. You act just like her, always helping people, seeing the good in them. I just want to say that I am proud of you and the strong woman you have become. I know this is not much, but before you were born, your mother and I made an account for you. We wanted you to reach your dreams. Every month, your mother would put money into the account for you. I hope you will use this money to complete you dream to become a teacher._

_I can't turn back time, but if I could I would. I would take back everything I had done to you and be the father you could count on. I hope that one day, you can forgive me. I love you my little princess, always and forever._

_Your father,_

_Nathaniel_

The paper shook in her hand and she could not hold back the tears. She stood there and read over the letter several times and finally looked up and smiled. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was leaning against the car. No matter what, her father was still her father. Even with everything he did to her, he guided her to a future, Inuyasha, and to a family she never thought she would have.

"I love you too dad," with one last look at his grave, Kagome walked to her future.

**THE END!**

**I'm wondering if I should have an epilogue. What do you think? Review!**


	25. Important Annoucement

**The Sequel to Owned is posted: Operation: Sex You Up. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
